VIDAS PARALELAS
by Angelique Semprini
Summary: ULTIMO CAPITULO!!!! ya esta aki el final!!! siento haber tardado tanto ¬¬ reviews please!!!
1. NOTAS de la autora

VIDAS PARALELAS  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Hace unos dias "limpiando" mi cuarto encontre unos cuadernos de hace varios años en los que tenia una serie de ideas para unas historias. Encontre esta historia a medio desarrollar, 60 paginas por las dos caras a mano... tras echarles un vistacillo me vino la inspiración para adaptarla a los personajes de Digimon, y bueno, este es el resultado^^.  
  
Las edades (al comenzar la historia) han quedado adaptadas de la siguiente forma (solo nombro la de los principales protagonistas)me las he tenido que inventar un poco pa q las parejas queden mas o menos bien:  
  
SORA: 18  
  
TAICHI: 18  
  
YAMATO: 19  
  
KEN: 19  
  
MIMI: 18  
  
JUN: 15  
  
HIKARI: 15  
  
DAISUKE: 17  
  
TAKERU: 15  
  
Ademas de esto, hay que aclarar otros datos, como que han pasado siete años desde la ultima vez que se vieron muchos de ellos. Sora, Hikari, Taichi, Daisuke y Jun siguen viviendo en Odiaba, no han perdido contacto. Mimi esta en algun lugar de Estados Unidos, Takeru vive con su madre en ( ) y no se sabe nada del resto de los niños elegidos. Ken y Miyako se fugaron, Yamato desaparecio misteriosamente y los demas andan perdidos por el mundo.  
  
En este fic hay de todo, romance, amistad, traicion, celos, drama, angustia... parejas que apareceran a lo largo de los capitulos: Taiora, Sorato, Sora/Ken (como se diga), Daikari, Mimato, ... y mas que iran surgiendo sobre la marcha. (en principio ni yaoi ni yuri)^^  
  
Bueno, dejo de dar explicaciones y que empiece el fic^^. ¿A quien se lo dedico? Pues... a un gran fan del Taiora.... ¡¡¡Reena!!!, va por ti, loka!!! Weno, espero que os guste y dejad sugerencias, comentarios, criticas (no seais muy dur@s^^) y lo que querais en review, ok?  
  
Hasta pronto!!!!!!! ^^  
  
Fewer 


	2. CAPITULO I - nada es para siempre

VIDAS PARALELAS (CAPITULO I: Nada es para siempre)  
  
_¿Qué? ¿Pero que os habeis creido? ¡Mandarme a estudiar a Estados Unidos a mi! ¡Que locura! ¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido esa genial idea? – grito la muchacha de cabellos pelirrojos en un ataque de histeria.  
  
_ Sora, calmate, esta es una oportunidad unica para ti, para tu vida. Cuando nos lo ofrecieron no nos quedo mas remedio que aceptar. – replico su madre intentando hacerla entrar en razon.  
  
_ ¿Pero es que no lo entendeis? No puedo ir, no quiero ir... tendre que dejar aquí todo lo que tengo, a mis amigos... el colegio... hasta os tengo que dejar a vosotros!!! ¿no son suficientes motivos? He dicho que no voy.  
  
_ ¿Crees que para nosotros es facil? Pero todo esto lo hacemos por ti, piensa en ello, en tus estudios, en tu futuro...  
  
_¡Si ya pienso en mi! – interrumpio la pelirroja levantándose de golpe – Por eso no quiero irme. Todo lo tengo aquí, para vosotros es mucho mas facil... como os quedais aquí no perdeis nada.  
  
_Sora, eres nuestra unica hija, es difícil dejarte, pero tenemos que hacerlo, es por tu bien.  
  
_¡pues yo creo que estais deseando deshaceros de mi!  
  
_ ¡Sora! Deja de comportarte como una cria, tu padre y yo ya lo hemos decidido, te guste o no te vas a estudiar a Estados Unidos.  
  
_ ¡Lo que faltaba! Me tengo que ir a estudiar a un pais desconocido y ni siquiera puedo opinar!! ¿es que no lo comprendeis? Soy yo la que se va!!, creo que tengo derecho a decidir lo que hago con mi vida, al menos podrias tener en cuenta lo que pienso... – exclamo la joven dirigiéndose a la puerta – Por cierto, ¿cuándo me voy? Simple curiosidad, me gustaria saber cuantos dias de felicidad me quedan antes de destrozar mi vida, para llevar la cuenta atrás, solo eso...  
  
_ No digas mas tonterías Sora, ya tienes edad para afrontar esto como una persona adulta, ¿cuándo maduraras y te daras cuenta de que esto es por tu bien? Si, si tanto te interesa te lo diremos, te vas el proximo mes, en el vuelo del dia 13, el 15 empiezas las clases en tu nuevo colegio y...  
  
_ ¿Es una broma? No, esto no puede ser verdad, ¿el dia 13 de agosto? ¿En pleno verano? No podeis hacerme esto... no es suficiente solo el mes de Julio... soy una desgraciada...  
  
_ Sora...  
  
_ Dejadme en paz!! No quiero oir nada mas por hoy!! – interrumpio la muchacha.  
  
Sora, aun sorprendida por la noticia, salio de la cocina dando un portazo a sus espaldas. Con lagrimas en los ojos corrio escaleras arriba murmurando en voz baja y se encerro en su habitación dejándose caer sobre la cama. Apoyo su cabeza en la almohada y derramo su llanto aun mas amargamente cuando por su mente se cruzo la imagen de un muchacho de cabellos alborotados.  
  
_ ¿quiénes son ellos para meterse asi en mi vida? – se pregunto Sora herida por la conversación mantenida con sus padres – No tienen derecho a decidir algo asi por mi... pero lo peor es que se que en el fondo lo hacen pensando en mi, tienen razon... pero se les olvido pensar en mis sentimientos...  
  
La muchacha de cabellos pelirrojos se incorporo y alargo su brazo hasta el telefono, descolgo y comenzo a marcar lentamente un numero, sin haber terminado de hacerlo comenzo a llorar con mas fuerza y se apresuro a colgar al tiempo que clavaba su mirada en el suelo.  
  
_ Tengo 16 años, toda mi vida esta aquí... – se dijo para si misma en voz baja - ...no soportaria perder a mis amigos, pero sobre todo echaria de menos a Taichi, me gusta tanto desde que estamos en secundaria... solo de pensar en que voy a tener que separarme de el creo que me voy a morir... no podre verle en unos meses y cuando regrese tal vez este con otra... ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Si ni siquiera estamos juntos, y es imposible que en mes y medio consiga algo decente con el... en poco tiempo tendre que dejarlo todo!! ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?  
  
Sora se asomo a la ventana con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Estaba en su casa de veraneo, no muy lejos de Tokio. Su primer dia de vacaciones no habia comenzado como a ella le hubiera gustado, discusión familiar, una noticia no muy agradable y un pensamiento que no la dejaba vivir... Taichi. Apoyada en el alfeizar, clavo su mirada en el mar para contemplar la puesta de sol. La brisa suave hacia volar sus cabellos pelirrojos en todas direcciones y sus lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo. Deseaba quedarse alli, sin hacer nada, sin hablar con nadie, simplemente buscando una solucion a su dolor, una forma de apagar su llanto... Veia en aquellas playas el recuerdo de una vida, de varios veranos junto a sus mejores amigos... algo que en poco tiempo no seria mas que eso, un recuerdo, y ella formaria parte de el por no poder estar alli... y eso le hacia sentirse aun peor, no queria ser solo parte del pasado de sus amigos, queria seguir viviendo el presente con ellos... con Taichi... En esos momentos una ráfaga de viento irrumpio en la habitación a traves de la ventana y todo lo que habia sobre su mesa volo por la habitación en todas direcciones. Sora se apresuro a cerrar la ventana y comenzo a colocar todo de nuevo en su sitio. Entre todos aquellos papeles se dejo caer una foto con una inscripción en la parte de atrás. Sora dejo todo lo que tenia en sus manos sobre la cama y se agacho a recogerla.  
  
"Verano 1995, Sora, Taichi, Yamato, Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Jun, Mimi, Ken, Miyako, Koushiro, Iory, Jouy. Amigos para siempre"  
  
No pudo evitarlo, una lagrima se escapo por su mejilla cayendo sobre la foto. Sora añoraba esa epoca, todos juntos, poco a poco habian ido cayendo en el recuerdo parte de sus amigos, primero fue Jouy, poco después Ken y Miyako, Yamato, Mimi... y pronto seria ella, solamente habian pasado cinco años y el grupo ya se habia dividido... no sabia nada de ellos y ella no deseaba acabar asi una amistad como aquella...  
  
_ Son demasiados recuerdos ... – dijo Sora con nostalgia - ... la separación va a ser muy dura.  
  
Sora apenas durmió dos horas en esa noche, no podia dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras de sus padres. Por la mañana aun sentia una nube negra de dolor sobre su corazon, pero no podia malgastar sus ultimos dias sumida en la tristeza y el llanto, tenia que hacer frente a sus sentimientos, tenia que convertir ese verano en el mejor de toda su vida junto a sus amigos. Se levanto temprano y se acerco a casa de su amiga Hikari antes de ir a la playa. De camino no dejaba de pensar en Taichi, aquella imagen de uno de sus mejores amigos no se iba de su mente, sus cabellos despeinados, su sonrisa, su mirada... Sora se sonrojo, hacia solamente cinco dias que no se veian y ya le echaba en falta. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su casa, con la mirada y la mente perdidas en otra dimension. Toco el timbre y Hikari salio a recibirla aun en pijama, sin acordarse de que habian quedado para ir juntas a la playa. La muchacha no tardo en arreglarse y se encaminaron hacia la playa en silencio. Hikari notaba algo extraño en el comportamiento de Sora, algo triste en sus ojos, pero no se atrevia a preguntar, suponia que su hermano era el culpable de la ausencia de su amiga.  
  
_ Hikari... – balbuceo Sora levantando la vista - ...¿No va a venir Tai este verano?  
  
_ Sabia que era eso lo que te preocupaba Sora – respondio Hikari entre risas - ... vendra esta noche, se ha quedado en Odaiba con unos amigos... a mi no me puedes engañar, sabia que era Taichi el que te tenia en otra galaxia.  
  
_ si... – dijo Sora mientras sonreia levemente - ... bueno, no solo eso. Me voy a estudiar a Estados Unidos el mes que viene y puede que no vuelva a veros en un año...  
  
_ ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué te vas? ¡Que suerte!  
  
_ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Hikari? No veas como me alegra tener que dejar aquí a todos mis amigos...a Tai...  
  
_ Veo que no estas muy emocionada con el viaje... pues a mi me encantaria estar en tu lugar – respondio Hikari intentando animar a su amiga.  
  
_ No lo creo, no son unas vacaciones, es una nueva vida, una vida paralela a esta, algo que empieza desde cero. Tengo que dejar aquí a todos mis amigos, a toda la gente que quiero para irme a un lugar a miles de kilómetros donde ni siquiera hablan mi idioma.  
  
_pues yo no lo veo tan mal – interrumpio la muchacha - ... y venga Sora, cuentame a que parte de Estados Unidos vas a ir, a que colegio... todo lo que sepas...  
  
_ No se nada mas que la fecha del vuelo, ademas, no me interesa... ayer discuti con mis padres sobre esto y no he vuelto a hablar de ello...  
  
_ Bueno... como quieras... pero yo pienso que eres afortunada...  
  
_ Pero Hikari... si ya es difícil dejar a mis amigos... piensa en como me siento por tener que alejarme de Taichi...  
  
_ Mas o menos te entiendo... cuando se fugaron Ken y Miyako... aquello no me lo esperaba, yo sentia algo mas por el que una simple amistad... fue duro... pero se puede olvidar... escucha Sora – exclamo Hikari con una gran sonrisa – cambiando de tema, ¿a que no sabes quien va a venir mañana?  
  
_Tai...  
  
_ Si, pero alguien mas... – dijo la muchacha con la mirada llena de alegria - ... Takeru!!  
  
_ ¿Takeru? ¿Y como asi? Han pasado dos años...  
  
_ Si, yo le suelo ver en Tokio, pero desde que se mudo de Odaiba tras la desaparición de Yamato las cosas no han vuelto a ser lo que eran... ayer me llego una carta... ¡estoy tan contenta!  
  
_ ¿Takeru y tu...?  
  
_ Ojala! Digo, no... – exclamo Hikari sonrojándose - ... solo amigos...  
  
_ Habla Hikari! – ordeno Sora abalanzándose sobre su amiga  
  
_ Esta bien, tuvimos algo... pero decidimos olvidarlo, fue un error, solo intentaba hacerme feliz cuando se marcho Ken, pero no he podido olvidar lo que senti en aquel beso...  
  
_ pero nada es para siempre Hikari... ni la amistad, ni el amor... ni la vida, y la mia en Japón esta en su cuenta atrás... solo mes y medio antes de empezar de nuevo...  
  
_ Sora... – interrumpio Hikari con lagrimas en los ojos - ... solo intentaba animarte... pero la verdad es que te voy a echar mucho de menos... has sido una de mis mejores amigas...  
  
_ No sigas Hikari que vas a hacerme llorar otra vez – dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su amiga.  
  
Sora sabia que Hikari la echaria de menos, para ella tambien seria difícil perder a otra amiga. Por la noche se sento junto a la ventana a pensar en las palabras de Hikari, tal vez tenia razon... pero seria difícil... seria duro... con una foto de Taichi entre sus manos, la muchacha no dejaba de imaginar como seria su tal vez ultimo verano con sus amigos, hizo un gran esfuerzo por no derramar ni una lagrima mas, pero con solo recordar la mirada de Tai su corazon sentia un profundo dolor, algo difícil de explicar... eran las 3 de la madrugada, pero Sora no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, la emocion por saber que no tardaria en volver a ver al joven que le habia robado el corazon.  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
(muy pronto saldran parejas y...... bueno, sugerencias, criticas, etc en review)^^  
  
Fewer 


	3. CAPITULO II - a tu lado

Aquí va el segundo capitulo de este fic, ya empiezan a salir parejas, sugerencias, criticas etc en review, ok?  
  
CAPITULO II – a tu lado  
  
La mañana transcurrio rapidamente, dos siluetas se deslizaban bajo los rayos del sol camino de la playa. En ese dia de vacaciones, el deseo de no pensar en Taichi era una huida desesperada. No conseguia retirar de su mente la imagen del muchacho, estaba sumida en otra dimension, en un mundo idealizado, un mundo de sueños que tal vez nunca se harian realidad, pues el tiempo marchaba en su contra. Los cabellos pelirrojos flotando al viento, perdida la mirada al frente y aparentando un desprecio absoluto por las palabras de Hikari que se iban quedando atrás, como a kilómetros de distancia. Hikari la noto ausente durante todo el trayecto, pero no quiso darle demasiada importancia, sabia que el cercano reencuentro con Taichi era lo que la alejaba a un mundo distante. Aun era pronto cuando llegaron a la playa, los demas se retrasarian, por lo que las dos amigas no dejaron de hablar de los muchachos. Los rayos de sol se proyectaban en sus cuerpos que se dejaban caer sobre la arena humeda de la playa.  
  
_ ¡Hikari! – una voz familiar interrumpio la conversación de las chicas.  
  
_ ¿Takeru? – exclamo Hikari sorprendida.  
  
_ ¿Cuánto tiempo, eh? – dijo el muchacho de cabellos rubios al tiempo que abrazaba a su amiga.  
  
_ ¿Recuerdas a Sora?  
  
_ ¿Sora? ¿La ex de mi hermano? – pregunto sorprendido al ver a la hermosa pelirroja.  
  
_ La misma  
  
_ ¿Cómo andas de amores? Después de lo de mi hermano...  
  
_ No te preocupes por eso Takeru – interrumpio Hikari intentando no hacer caer a Sora en la tristeza – ya le echo el ojo encima a mi hermano... vienes al agua, sora?  
  
_ No, id vosotros SOLOS, me quedare con Jun un rato. – respondio la pelirroja intentando ayudar a su amiga.  
  
  
  
Entre las olas dos sombras se divertían entre juegos pasionales y caricias infantiles, sus cuerpos, cubiertos de agua, abrazados, dejando volar sus sentimientos, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido. Risas, abrazos, peleas de enamorados... Hikari y Takeru no podian esconder lo que realmente sentian. Los demas, tendidos en la arena sobre sus toallas, observaban a los jóvenes del grupo en sus juegos pasionales. Sora, ausente, con la mirada fija en el vacio, se dejo llevar una vez mas por su conflicto interior dejando escapar con el viento las palabras de sus amigos. Y por mas que intentaba olvidarse de ello, no podia salir de aquella angustia infinita que le suponia el paso de los dias, de las horas, de los minutos... Ladeo la cabeza hacia Taichi, aun sumida en sus pensamientos, dejando escapar timidamente una sonrisa forzada por la situación. A lo lejos, surgiendo de entre las olas cogidos de la mano, Hikari y Takeru se acercaban hacia sus amigos sin tratar de esconder la "algo mas que amistad" que les unia. Takeru clavo su mirada en los ojos de Hikari, y dibujando una gran sonrisa, se dejo caer, con ella en brazos, sobre la arena, continuando sus juegos amorosos. Sora sonreia sin ganas, alegrándose por sus amigos, al tiempo que un dolor inmenso corroia sus entrañas. Sentia como si su vida estuviera marcada por una muerte prematura a la que no podia hacer frente.  
  
_ Sora... ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto Taichi preocupado.  
  
_ ¿Qué? – respondio la muchacha como si despertara de un profundo sueño.  
  
_ No se, no eres la misma de siempre, estas... triste...  
  
_ No es nada Taichi, no te preocupes, estoy bien... – contesto sin valor para descubrir la realidad.  
  
_ Vaya preguntas Tai – interrumpio Daisuke - ... el amor... ¿Qué va a ser si no?  
  
_ pues... – balbuceo Sora al tiempo que se ponia colorada.  
  
_ No se quien sera el afortunado, desde la marcha de Yamato no ha hablado de nadie...  
  
_ No creo que sea tan difícil Taichi, solo piensa un poco...  
  
_ ¿Takeru? - pregunto el joven de cabellos alborotados tras una pausa.  
  
_ No... que va... Hablando de Takeru, ¡ey, vosotros dos! Dejad los besos para la intimidad!  
  
_ Lo siento – respondio Hikari - ... estaba tan emocionada por volver a estar con Takeru... la verdad es que deberíamos aprovechar nuestros ultimos dias todos juntos, se ve que nuestra amistad esta condenada a desintegrarse...  
  
_ ¿Qué quieres decir, Hikari? – pregunto Taichi sorprendido.  
  
_ Bueno yo... creo que he metido la pata – respondio mirando a Sora.  
  
_ ¿Qué ocultas Sora?  
  
_ Bueno... no es tan grave... pero a mi me afecta demasiado... veras, siento no habertelo contado antes pero... me voy a estudiar a Estados Unidos.  
  
_ ¿Qué? Decidme que es una broma...  
  
_ Tai, no te pases ¿vale? – dijo su hermana al tiempo que le sujetaba del brazo.  
  
_ Suéltame Hikari! Sora, por favor, dime que no es verdad – exclamo el muchacho mientras Sora negaba clavando la mirada en el horizonte.  
  
_ Para mi no es facil Taichi, pero la decisión no ha sido mia.  
  
_ ¡Maldita sea! No... no puedes Sora... no lo entiendes, pero... tienes que quedarte...Lo siento... – dijo con voz temblorosa y salio corriendo por la orilla del mar.  
  
_ ¡Tai espera!  
  
Las palabras de Sora se perdieron entre la multitud, arrastradas por el viento hasta el fondo de su corazon, donde estallo su llanto. Ladeo la cabeza, cogida de los hombros de Takeru, con el rostro escondido en su cuello, se estremecio de pronto, sintiendo una sensación de soledad y desamparo interior. Inclino la cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho y dejo escapar su llanto inocente una vez mas. La silueta de Taichi ya se perdia entre la multitud, era uno mas en la lejania, con sus ojos llorosos, apenas distinguia una imagen difuminada que cobardemente huia de la realidad. Daisuke corrio detrás del joven, como si supiera seguir el rastro de sus sentimientos. Hikari no lograba comprender la reaccion de su hermano, cogida de la mano de Takeru, clavo su mirada en el infinito dejando fluir su odio fraternal hacia aquella silueta que se diluia vacilante el la lejania.  
  
Daisuke encontro a Taichi en el muelle, sentado, con la mirada clavada en las aguas del mar. Se acerco sigilosamente hacia su amigo, observando sus movimientos, recordando sus palabras ante Sora durante la mañana. El viento soplaba suavemente y dejaba volar en todas direcciones los cabellos del muchacho que se veia atractivo en tal situación. Mas una expresión de dolor inundaba sus ojos marrones, un llanto escondido en lo mas profundo de su ser, un llanto que no se atrevia a salir a la luz del sol. Daisuke trato de acercarse sin sobresaltar a su amigo, se sento junto a el y fue imposible evitar una mirada agresiva por parte de Taichi.  
  
_ ¿Qué te ocurre, Tai? – pregunto Daisuke rompiendo el silencio.  
  
_ Nada, dejame, quiero estar solo. – respondio Taichi dando la espalda.  
  
_ Vale, como quieras. – continuo Daisuke al tiempo que se levantaba – pero creo que te conozco demasiado bien y puedo intuir lo que te ocurre. Me gustaria que me lo contaras tu, creo que hay confianza...  
  
_ Ya te lo he dicho, no me pasa nada, no insistas, ¿vale?  
  
_ Bien, pero piensa en Sora, a ella le estas haciendo daño inconscientemente. No quiere irse, para ella no es facil, lo esta pasando fatal. Tendrías que haberla visto ayer por la noche... no es la misma, yo tampoco quiero que se vaya, pero es lo que hay, Tai, tenemos que apoyarla...  
  
_ Pero no quiero perderla Dai, para mi ella es algo mas... es mi mejor amiga.  
  
_ Taichi, ¿no sera que sientes algo mas que amistad por Sora?  
  
_ Si, vale, me gusta, no he podido ocultarlo por mas tiempo, me gusta desde siempre, pero ella nunca ha dejado de pensar en Yamato, siempre me ha tomado por su mejor amigo, y sus sentimientos hacia mi no cambiaran...  
  
_ Eso no lo sabes Tai, habla con ella...  
  
_ No, para ti es facil decir eso, pero yo tengo que soltar todos mis sentimientos... no sabes lo que me alegre cuando desapareció Yamato, pense que por fin podria tenerla, pero nunca estuve a su altura...  
  
_ Tai, no digas esas cosas, ya han pasado casi dos años desde aquello, esta claro que Yamato no volvera, ella le ha olvidado, creeme...  
  
_ ¿Tu crees? No creo que hablar con ella sea lo mejor...  
  
_ No seas cobarde, es tu amiga, eres alguien muy especial para ella – contesto Daisuke sentándose a su lado - ... se quedo fatal al verte marchar, ahora mismo estara llorando en brazos de Takeru o Hikari...  
  
_ Me he comportado como un idiota... maldita sea, Daisuke, ¿por qué ella? ¿No ha sido bastante con la marcha de Mimi? ¿Y la huida de Ken y Miyako? ¿Y la desaparición de Yamato? ¿Y los demas? Ahora solo quedamos nosotros, y ahora ella... crei que este momento no llegaria nunca, joder...  
  
_ Tai, habla con ella, se ha quedado preocupada, es lo mejor que podrias hacer...  
  
_ No puedo... hazlo tu, Daisuke.  
  
_ ¿Tu eres tonto? No querras quedar como un cobarde delente de tu mejor amiga. Mira Taichi – dijo Daisuke estrechándole la mano – Eres mi mejor amigo y creo que no lo tienes tan difícil, bueno, que parece que no eres el unico enamorado... bueno, no me meto en mas lios, habla con ella ¿vale?  
  
_ Dai, espera – grito Taichi viendo como su amigo se despedia guiñándole un ojo.  
  
Taichi permanecio alli, sentado, en silencio, con la idea de Sora lejos de su corazon, aquello no le dejaba vivir, con solo pensar en ello le entraban ganas de arrojar toda su vida al vacio, sentia como sin Sora su vida no era nada, carecia de sentido. Serian sobre las cuatro de la tarde cuando Sora salio sigilosamente por la puerta trasera de su casa. Hikari y los demas la esperaban cerca de la playa, pero la muchacha no aparecio. Sobre el acantilado la brisa soplaba fresca e intensa, sus cabellos pelirrojos volaban con el viento. Se dejo caer sobre la hierba. Mientras sus lagrimas fluian por sus mejillas, luchaba inútilmente por olvidarlo, mas resultaba imposible. Sora volvia ausentarse del planeta para aterrizar en una dimension desconocida que le permitia salir de su lamento. Sintio pasos a sus espaldas, vibro la presencia de una silueta familiar que avanzaba hacia la muchacha, paso sigiloso, las pupilas clavadas en su espalda, las manos en los bolsillos, y los nervios a flor de piel. Sora, tendida en la hierba con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte, ladeo la cabeza y se encontro ante los ojos de Taichi que se habia detenido a escasos metros de la pelirroja. Ausente, con la mirada fija en los dulces ojos de Sora, Taichi se fue acercando hasta ella, sentándose junto a ella.  
  
_ Sabia que te encontraria aquí – balbuceo el muchacho con voz temblorosa.  
  
_ Tai... solo habia venido a meditar, se me acumulan demasiados problemas últimamente...  
  
_ No sera para tanto, pero... si pudiera ayudarte... cuenta conmigo Sora, ya sabes...  
  
_ Tai... – dijo Sora cogiendole las manos - ... ¿por qué reaccionaste asi esta mañana?  
  
_ Lo siento Sora, me comporte como un idiota, es lo que soy, perdoname... sabes que... significas mucho para mi y la idea de perderte me dejo destrozado por dentro... eres mi mejor amiga... y no soportaria tener que dejarte huir...  
  
_ Taichi... nuestra amistad no acabara como las demas... hemos estado muy unidos y seguiremos a pesar de las distancias a no ser que...  
  
_ Veras Sora... – interrumpio el muchacho - ... tengo algo muy importante que decirte, puede que no sea lo que mas te gustaria escuchar de tu mejor amigo... pero asi son las cosas, y antes de que te vayas quiero aclarártelo todo...odiame, no me vuelvas a hablar, pero por favor, intenta comprenderme porque esto no es facil...  
  
_ Tai, me estas asustando – respondio Sora impresionada.  
  
_ Tranquila... no se por donde empezar... creo que cuanto antes lo suelte mejor, Sora... tu... me gustas, no se desde cuando, tenia que decírtelo, lo siento Sora...  
  
_ Que yo... te gusto – exclamo en voz baja la pelirroja sorprendida.  
  
_ Era por eso por lo que sali corriendo esta mañana, por eso no quiero que te vayas, pero no podia controlar lo que hacia... Sora, te echare de menos, no quiero que te vayas, pero tengo que dejarte... es lo mejor para ti...  
  
_ ¿Tu eres tonto? – interrumpio Sora - ... te gusto... y me lo tienes que decir cuando queda poco mas de un mes para mi marcha...  
  
_ Lo siento, he metido la pata, perdoname Sora... – dijo al tiempo que se levantaba – mejor te dejo sola para que sigas meditando y te olvides del estupido de tu mejor amigo... sabia que no podia fiarme de Daisuke...  
  
_ ¡No! – grito Sora saliendo de su ensimismamiento – Taichi, espera... quedate por favor, tambien yo tengo algo que decirte... Tai... tu tambien me gustas, no se que te habra contado Daisuke, el no sabia nada de esto, tan solo tu hermana...  
  
_ Sora, no lo digas por compasión, comprendo que solo puedas verme como a un amigo, entiendo lo que sentiste por Yamato y si aun siguieses sintiendo algo por el seria comprensible...  
  
_ Taichi... – interrumpio abrazandole - ... deja que tu corazon vea la realidad, no estas soñando, no estoy fingiendo... pero no me creas si no quieres...  
  
_ Es que me parece todo tan...  
  
_ te comprendo... empieza a hacer frio, vamonos...  
  
_ aquí se esta bien... podemos hablar tranquilos... – dijo poniéndole su camisa sobre los hombros. – Sora, se sincera, por favor... ¿esto es el principio de algo?  
  
_ me encantaria Taichi... pero ¿qué pasara dentro de unos dias? ¿qué va a ser de nosotros?  
  
_ No lo se... – dijo el joven retirándole los cabellos de la cara - ... intentaremos seguir a pesar de las distancias... no creo que tu viaje dure eternamente... llamadas, cartas, visitas...sobreviviremos Sora.  
  
_ Pero no sera lo mismo... no podremos vernos...  
  
_ Sora, creeme, te esperare hasta que vuelvas... lo prometo, te esperare siempre.  
  
_ Taichi, no te precipites, no hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir.  
  
_ Confia en mi Sora, nunca he amado a ninguna otra, ademas... aun tenemos mas de un mes por delante... ¿qué dices?  
  
_ Tai... – dejo escapar la muchacha antes de sentir los labios del muchacho sobre los suyos. - ...creo que eso ha sido un SI.  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
Fewer 


	4. CAPITULO III - el ultimo beso

CAPITULO III â€" El ultimo beso  
  
Su ultimo dia en JapÃ³n. Vibraron a traves de su ventana las primeras chispas de luz de la maÃ±ana. Sora, tendida en la cama, con los ojos fijos en la penumbra, ladeo la cabeza sobre la almohada con una gran expresiÃ³n de melancolia y dolor, dejando escapar una lagrima inocente al recordar sus ultimos dias junto a Taichi. El deseo de no abandonar JapÃ³n cada vez se convertia en un conflicto interior mas desesperado. A esas tempranas horas de la madrugada, sin poder conciliar el sueÃ±o de nuevo, luchaba inÃºtilmente por olvidarlo, sintiendo como una profunda soledad y melancolia invadia su cuerpo.  
  
Dos muchachos caminaban de la mano por la orilla del mar, tal vez esa era la ultima vez que repetÃ­an algo asi. Habia anochecido, eran sus ultimas horas juntos, no hablaban, la mirada perdida en el horizonte, en el vacio. Sabia que las estrellas brillaban hermosas en el cielo y que el oleaje continuaria durante toda la noche, eternamente... Â¿pero ellos? Â¿QuÃ© sucederia con sus vidas? El temor de perder para siempre un joven amor que habia marcado su vida en tan poco tiempo le impedia pronunciar palabra, era sufuciente con permanecer junto a el, a su lado, sintiendo sus manos unidas, su mirada perdida en algun punto del vacio, el tambien se mostraba ausente, intentando ocultar sus sentimientos para no preocupar a la pelirroja, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas permanecer a su lado eternamente.  
  
_ Sora... â€"dijo Taichi rasgando la voz del silencio.  
  
_ No digas nada, Tai... es mejor asi...  
  
_ No, Sora, por favor... es importante â€" continuo el joven deteniÃ©ndose en medio de la noche â€" tenemos que hablar de ello...  
  
_ Tai... es nuestra ultima noche... no lo estropees ahora... â€" interrumpio la pelirroja cogiendo su mano.  
  
_ No esta bien lo que hacemos Sora, tenemos que afrontarlo de una vez, maÃ±ana todo habra terminado...  
  
_ Nunca, Â¿me oyes Taichi? Nunca digas que lo nuestro va a terminar.  
  
_ Sobre eso tenemos que hablar Sora, hay que dejar las cosas claras antes de que sea demasiado tarde â€" dijo Taichi dejÃ¡ndose caer sobre la arena â€" por favor Sora, para mi tampoco es facil...  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ© pasa, Tai? Â¿Quieres que lo dejemos? â€" pregunto Sora clavando la mirada en el mar.  
  
_ Claro que no... pero no se si habras pensado en ello, Sora... maÃ±ana a estas horas no separaran miles de kilÃ³metros... Â¿QuÃ© va a ser de nosotros Sora?  
  
_ No se Taichi... me gustaria intentarlo... si tu tambien quieres...  
  
_ Â¿Servira de algo atarnos a una relacion que tal vez no tenga futuro? - dijo el muchacho mirando a Sora - ... a pesar de todo estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme...  
  
_ Si lo nuestro ha sido real... si de verdad hay algo... entonces las distancias no podran con nosotros... quiero seguir Taichi.  
  
_ Y yo... pero ahora lo vemos muy facil Sora... pero piensa... no son unas vacaciones... va a ser casi un aÃ±o... Â¿podremos?  
  
_ Tai, desafiemos al tiempo y a las distancias, no pienses en eso... volvere por Navidad, no quiero que lo nuestro acabe asi porque no me importaria echarme atrÃ¡s cueste lo que cueste.  
  
_ Sabes bien que no podras... â€" contesto Tai abrazandola.  
  
_ Tai... Â¿no estas seguro de lo nuestro? â€" pregunto la pelirroja incorporÃ¡ndose.  
  
_ Tengo dudas Sora... hasta hoy todo parecia perfecto... pero cuando solo quedan unas horas para perderte se me pasan millones de preguntas... es todo tan extraÃ±o...  
  
_ No pienses en ello Tai, no merece la pena... Yo te quiero... no perdemos nada por intentarlo.  
  
_ Si tienes razon Sora... pero...  
  
_ No digas nada, ahora solo quiero estar a tu lado â€" interrumpio Sora â€" ven Taichi.  
  
Tachi se levanto de la arena tomando a Sora de la mano. Se miraba reflejado en los ojos de la muchacha. Anochecia. Tras ella, mas alla de las rocas, a lo lejos, las luces de la ciudad brillaban parpadeantes. En la soledad de la noche, su ultima noche de amor, dos sombras se abrazaban y dejaban escapar sus sentimientos. Taichi rodeaba la cintura de Sora con sus brazos, la pelirroja deslizaba su rostro por el pecho del muchacho mientras dejaba escapar timidamente una lagrima por su mejilla. Cerro los ojos y recordo cada minuto junto a Tai mientras el muchacho acariciaba sus suaves cabellos pelirrojos. Tan solo se escuchaban los rumores de la brisa de la noche y los acompasados latidos de sus corazones...  
  
_ Sora... es tarde â€" dijo el muchacho.  
  
_ No importa... solo quiero estar contigo â€" respondio la pelirroja secÃ¡ndose las lagrimas.  
  
_ Venga Sora... los demas tambien quieren despedirse, eres su amiga, ellos tambien son parte de tu vida, no solo yo...  
  
_ Taichi... pero es casi media noche, a estas horas estaran durmiendo...  
  
_ No, te esperan... vamos Sora...  
  
Cogidos de la mano, Taichi y Sora caminaban por las calles desiertas a altas horas de la noche en silencio. Se dirigÃ­an a casa de Taichi, donde se encontraban todos reunidos, esperÃ¡ndola. Se escuchaba una leve musica a varias manzanas de su casa, sin duda se trataba de una fiesta.  
  
_ Sora!!! â€" grito Hikari desde la ventana.  
  
_ Hikari... â€" dijo Sora en voz baja â€" Tai, Â¿quÃ© es todo esto?  
  
_ Tu tranquila Sora, no vamos a secuestrarte para que te quedes ni nada por el estilo... es solo una fiestecilla de despedida.  
  
_ Taichi... â€" suspiro Sora abrazandole - ... no quiero que esta noche termine...  
  
_ Yo tampoco Sora... â€" contesto el joven inclinando la cabeza - ... yo tampoco...  
  
_ Vale, vale... vosotros dos, esas cosas para luego!!! â€" interrumpio Jun - ... venga, rapido que os estamos esperando!!!  
  
El beso se vio interrumpido por los gritos de Jun que empujo a la pareja hacia el interior de la casa de Hikari y Tai, donde se celebraba la fiesta de despedida. La musica retumbaba en los oidos de la pelirroja que no se encontraba de humor para algo asi. Todos disfrutaban del ambiente. Takeru y Hikari bailaban y coqueteaban dejando escapar tiernos besos de amor, Taichi y Daisuke conversaban y dejaban escapar enormes carcajadas que se difuminaban con el sonido de la musica, Jun bailaba luciendo su escasa ropa entre un grupo de chicos que se habian sumado a la fiesta, tan solo Sora, tendida en el suelo en un rincÃ³n del salon, se negaba a formar parte de la diversiÃ³n. Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas permanecÃ­an clavados en Taichi, con la mirada perdida en un universo paralelo, un mundo en el que su relacion con Taichi no se veia interrumpida por un absurdo viaje de estudios. De pronto, interrumpiendo los sueÃ±os que la mantenian ausente, sintio a su lado una suave y perfumada presencia. Sora alzo los ojos empapados de lagrimas y reconocio a Hikari ante ella. Volvio a bajar la vista al tiempo que su amiga se acomodaba a su lado.  
  
_ Sora... Â¿estas bien? â€" pregunto Hikari preocupada.  
  
_ Si... tranquila, es solo que... â€" dijo Sora mientras descargaba su llanto ante su amiga.  
  
_ Sora, por favor... no llores... â€" respondio intentando tranquilizar a su amiga - ...mi hermano tiene la culpa de todo, el te ha hecho llorar tantas veces... se las vera conmigo por hacerte sufrir...  
  
_ Hikari... no es solo por Taichi, hemos quedado en seguir... es por todos vosotros, maÃ±ana a estas horas... no quiero hablar de ello ahora Hikari.  
  
_ Sora... â€" suspiro la joven Hikari abrazando a su amiga - ... ven, aun tenemos un par de horas, no voy a dejar que tu ultima noche aqui sea la mas triste de tu vida.  
  
_ Hikari... espera... â€" interrumpio la pelirroja - ... hay algo sobre Taichi que me preocupa.  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ© pasa Sora-chan? Â¿Te ha dejado?  
  
_ No, no... pero me temo que no confia en nuestra relacion... antes hemos hablado de ello, no se que pasara, yo quiero intentarlo, aunque nos separen miles de kilÃ³metros, tu sabes bien lo que siento por el, Hikari...  
  
_ Sora, ya sabes como es mi hermano, solo esta nervioso... el tampoco lo esta pasando bien, esta ultima semana... el te quiere, Sora... no pienses que hay otra ni nada...  
  
_ No, eso se que no... pero tal vez se olvide de mi pasados unos meses... tengo miedo, Hikari... â€" dijo Sora clavando la mirada en el suelo.  
  
_ Sora... el no te olvidara, creeme, llevaba tantos aÃ±os esperando este momento en secreto... no te preocupes, yo tambien me quedo, le vigilare de cerca...  
  
_ Gracias Hikari... â€" dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su amiga.  
  
_ Bueno, bueno, Sora... suelta a mi novia, que no quiero cuernos tan pronto... â€" interrumpio Takeru tomando a Hikari de la cintura.  
  
_ Takeru!! No seas idiota, dejame a solas con Sora que tenemos cosas importantes de que hablar... â€" respondio Hikari mientras daba un beso en la mejilla a Takeru.  
  
_ Bueno, tu lo has querido... â€" aÃ±adio Takeru cogiendo a Sora de la mano - ... Tai, te robo a tu novia un rato...  
  
Las horas pasaron deprisa en la fiesta de despedida. Sora olvido por unos minutos su viaje, tan solo deseaba disfrutar por ultima vez con sus mejores amigos, antes de pasar a ser un simple recuerdo como el resto del grupo. Caminaba por hacia su casa con Taichi, cogidos de la mano, conversando. La noche se mantenia hermosa y el deseo de detener el tiempo cada vez era mayor. Sora clavo su mirada en el cielo, en los millones de estrellas que iluminaban el camino hacia su casa. Taichi sonreia levemente intentando ocultar su tristeza. Serian las dos y cuarto de la madrugada cuando se detuvieron junto a la puerta de la casa de Sora, sus manos permanecÃ­an unidas, sus ojos fijos en el infinito. Avanzaron hasta dejarse caer sobre la hierba humeda del jardÃ­n. Todo se sentia en calma desde fuera, sus padres ya se habian acostado, aun disponian de unos minutos para su amor. Taichi deslizo sus brazos por la cintura de la pelirroja al tiempo que ella dejaba caer su cabeza sobre su hombro. Permanecieron alli, inmoviles, tan solo con el silencio de la noche, sus caricias, su amor... y el hecho de estar juntos por ultima vez.  
  
_ Sora... ya es tarde, te estas quedando dormida... â€" dijo Taichi acariciando su mejilla.  
  
_ Quedate conmigo esta noche, Tai... â€" respondio la pelirroja abriendo los ojos.  
  
_ Sabes que no puedo... estan tus padres en casa...  
  
_ pues pasamos la noche en el jardÃ­n... no quiero que te vayas...  
  
_ Sora-chan... Â¿has pensado alguna vez en como seria nuestro ultimo beso? â€" pregunto el joven levantÃ¡ndose.  
  
_ Taichi... no se como sera â€" respondio la pelirroja cogiendo su mano - ... lo que se es que este no es el definitivo.  
  
_ Claro que no, Sora... â€" respondio retirando sus cabellos pelirrojos.  
  
Tai cerro los ojos e inclino la cabeza hasta sentir el roce de sus labios sobre los de Sora. Abrazados en medio de la noche, dejaron volar sus sentimientos una vez mas, imaginando por un momento que aquello no era una despedida, tan solo una terrible pesadilla de la que ambos deseaban despertar para seguir juntos eternamente. Lentamente sus manos se despegaron. Taichi caminaba lentamente de vuelta a casa, con la cabeza baja y la mirada clavada en el suelo. Sora observaba desde la puerta de su casa, donde el viento de la ncohe dejaba volar sus cabellos pelirrojos iluminados por la luz de las estrellas.  
  
  
  
*** AtenciÃ³n, pasajeros con destino a New York, Estados Unidos, embarquen por la puerta B-345, repito, pasajeros con destino a New York, embarquen por la puerta B-345***  
  
_ Sora, hija, ese es tu vuelo... Â¿quieres calmarte? Te comportas como si nunca hubieras montado en avion.  
  
_ No puedo irme, tienen que venir a despedirse, me niego a subir al avion si decir adios por ultima vez a mis amigos. Â¿Y si se han olvidado de mi? No, no puede ser, entonces no se lo perdonaria en la vida... Â¿dÃ³nde estaran? Tienen que venir...  
  
_ Sora, lo siento, pero no puedes perder el avion, despuÃ©s de la fiesta de anoche se habran quedado dormidos... vamos, despidete de tu madre y al avion.  
  
_ Sora!!! â€" se escucho una voz al otro lado del aeropuerto â€" Espera Sora!!!  
  
_ Sabia que vendrÃ­an!  
  
_ Sora... â€" dijo Taichi cogiendo su mano por ultima vez - ... esto es para ti, por nosotros... esperare hasta que vuelvas, te lo prometo...  
  
_ Tai...  
  
_ No hay tiempo para discursos, Sora, solo que sepas lo que te quiero y... que ni el beso de anoche ni este seran los ultimos â€" interrumpio el muchacho besÃ¡ndola dulcemente delante de todos sus acompaÃ±antes.  
  
_ Taichi, cortate que estan sus padres â€" susurro Hikari al oido de su hermano.  
  
_ Sora, basta ya de tonterÃ­as que el avion va a despegar sin ti!!  
  
Una sesion de abrazos y besos de despedida protagonizaba la escena principal del aeropuerto. Sora caminaba de espaldas hacia la puerta de embarque con los ojos llorosos, la mirada clavada en sus amigos, en Taichi, en sus padres. Una imagen que quedaria grabada en su recuerdo eternamente, unas palabras que jamas saldrian de su mente...  
  
_ Sora!!!! â€" grito una dulce voz a lo lejos - ...recuerda que no es el ultimo beso!!!  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
  
  
Fewer  
  
NOTAS: Bien, ya no hay marcha atrÃ¡s, Sora se va... Â¿quereis saber que paso con Yamato? No tardaran en salir noticias sobre el en los prÃ³ximos capitulos^^, y mas parejas, mas cuernos... sugerencias, criticas, etc en REVIEW, ok?? 


	5. CAPITULO IV - reencuentros

CAPITULO IV â€" reencuentros  
  
Eternas horas de viaje pesaban a sus espaldas. Sora, aun con los ojos llorosos y sintiÃ©ndose la protagonista de una pesadilla sin final, caminaba sin rumbo por el aeropuerto con la esperanza de haber vuelto a JapÃ³n. Ladeo la cabeza al sentir, producto de su imaginaciÃ³n, una voz familiar que gritaba su nombre en la lejania. Tan solo fue una falsa ilusion, Sora estaba ante su nueva vida, en Nueva York. SiguiÃ³ avanzando por el aeropuerto, arrastrando su equipaje, deseando encontrar a alguien que la guiara hasta su destino, la Residencia Willendorf, a las afueras de Nueva York, su nuevo lugar de residencia en su primer curso universitario. Dejo caer su cabeza contra el cristal del autobÃºs que la alejaba del aeropuerto, que la alejaba de Taichi y de los demas. El paisaje se perdia ante sus ojos.  
  
La diferencia horaria la habia agotado, era casi la hora de la cena cuando llego a la residencia. Junto con el resto de estudiantes extranjeros, Sora de limito a recorrer los pasillos sin prestar atenciÃ³n a lo que ocurria a su alrededor, todas esas palabras en otro idioma volaban por su mente, pero ella solo pensaba en Taichi. De pronto, se detuvo en seco al ver a aquella muchacha de cabello violeta. Sin duda era ella, no podia ser otra, era cierto, habian pasado casi tres aÃ±os, pero tenia que ser ella. Cuando logro salir de su ensimismamiento, se abrio paso entre las demas chicas intentando encontrar a la muchacha, sabia que la habia visto, que estaba alli, no era una ilusion.  
  
_ Â¿Miyako? â€" pregunto la pelirroja sujetÃ¡ndola del brazo.  
  
_ Si... Â¿nos conocemos? â€" pregunto sorprendida la muchacha.  
  
_ Han pasado unos aÃ±os... no pense que te encontraria, y menos aquÃ­...  
  
_ Â¿Sora? â€" interrumpio de pronto - Â¿Eres Sora?  
  
_ La misma... â€" contesto abrazando a su amiga.  
  
_ Â¿CÃ³mo es que estas aquÃ­? Me sorprende que no sigas en Odaiba...  
  
_ Ni yo misma me lo creo, cosas de mis padres... si llega a ser por mi... Â¿y que cuentas tu? Â¿QuÃ© haces por aquÃ­? Â¿Y Ken?  
  
_ Una larga historia... lo dejamos, no he vuelto a verle, seguira en Nueva York, eso si no se ha lanzado a otra aventura... ya hablaremos de ello, no sabes cuanto me alegro de volver a verte Sora!!  
  
_ Y yo Miya... no sabes las ganas que tenia de volver a veros a todos!!  
  
Su primera noche no fue facil, sus compaÃ±eras de habitaciÃ³n dormian placidamente, Sora no conseguia conciliar el sueÃ±o, se dejaba llevar por el tic-tac acompasado del reloj de su mesilla, y veia a Taichi en las sombras de la penumbra, escuchaba el eco de su voz en el silencio de la noche. Cerro los ojos, se deslizo entre las sabanas, luchando inÃºtilmente por retirar esa imagen de su mente al tiempo que dejaba escapar un timido y silencioso llanto al tiempo que apretaba fuerte contra su pecho una foto de Taichi. Era cierto, Miyako estaba alli, al menos su estancia no iba a ser tan dura y tan difÃ­cil, el hecho de reencontrarse con una vieja amiga le hacia sentirse mejor, pero el sentir a Taichi tan lejos de su corazon...  
  
La primera semana en Estados Unidos quedo atrÃ¡s, gracias a Miyako y a sus nuevos amigos todo fue mas facil, pero aun sentia un gran vacio en su interior que nadie jamas podria llenar, era el lugar del amor, aquellos sentimientos que le recordaban a la persona mas importante que habia dejado en JapÃ³n, Taichi. Era viernes, las clases de su primera semana por fin habian terminado. Un grupo de chicas caminaba por las calles de la ciudad rumbo al centro comercial, dos siluetas se separaban del grupo, a una cierta distancia, conversando en voz baja.  
  
_ Bueno, Miya, cuentame, en estos dias no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar de estos ultimos tres aÃ±os. â€" dijo la pelirroja deteniÃ©ndose.  
  
_ ... Ken, es eso lo que quieres oir... â€" respondio Miyako bajando la vista.  
  
_ Si, bueno, es que desaparecisteis asi, sin decir nada... ademas nadie sabia lo vuestro, fue algo extraÃ±o, Hikari lo paso fatal... â€" interrumpio Sora.  
  
_ Lo siento, locuras de adolescentes... tuvimos una oportunidad y la aprovechamos.  
  
_ Pero solo teniais 16 aÃ±os... estais locos, venga Miya, hablame de ello, solo... si quieres...  
  
_ Sora, lo siento, de verdad, perdoname... pero Ken y yo... llevÃ¡bamos varios meses viÃ©ndonos a escondidas, el salia con Hikari... no queriamos hacerla sufrir, no queria dejarla, asi que seguimos en secreto...  
  
_ Hikari estuvo fatal los primeros dias, cuando recibio la llamada de Ken casi la perdemos, estuvo una semana sin salir de su cuarto, sin comer, llorando... Takeru la saco de aquello, el la queria, tuvieron algo, pero solo eso... solo pretendia animarla, ahora estan juntos, pero para ella no fue facil olvidar a Ken.  
  
_ Sabia que no estaba bien lo que haciamos... pero me deje llevar, y terminamos en un avion, perdidos en Nueva York... viviamos con unos familiares de Ken, fueron unos aÃ±os maravillosos, pero lo dejamos, no tenia sentido seguir despuÃ©s de que me... â€" bajo la cabeza antes de seguir.  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ© pasa Miya? â€" interrumpio Sora.  
  
_ ... me encontro con su primo, besÃ¡ndonos en el salon... fui estupida, le perdi por un estupido rollo de una noche de marcha...  
  
_ Lo siento... Miya, Â¿cuÃ¡ndo fue?  
  
_ No hace mucho, antes de verano... entonces regrese a casa de mis padres en Odaiba... y luego empezo el curso... crei que le habia olvidado... pero no lo se, aun me pesa lo que hice, aunque ya no siento lo mismo por el.  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ© fue de el? Â¿Te llamo?...  
  
_ No, hubo una llamada, pero no respondi... no me atrevi... fue estupida, le deje escapar, supongo que seguira en Nueva York, se metio en el negocio de su familia, las cosas le iban genial... pero creo que mejor asi, fue una locura, lo se, siento no haber llamado, pero no podia regresar... con solo pensar en Hikari...  
  
_ Te comprendo, no pasa nada Miyako, el amor juega malas pasadas a todos.  
  
_ Â¿Por quÃ© lo dices? â€" pregunto la muchacha de cabello violeta sorprendida.  
  
_ Por Yamato...  
  
_ Â¿Pero no estabas enamorada de Taichi? No te entiendo Sora...  
  
_ Y lo estoy, Miya... â€" interrumpio la pelirroja - ... supongo que no sabeis nada, Yamato desaparecio, estabamos juntos, y de la noche a la maÃ±ana no se supo nada de el, ni una llamada, ni una carta, nada... ni a su familia siquiera... la policia le busco durante unos meses, pero todos perdieron la esperanza... todos menos yo...  
  
_ No puedo creerlo â€" susurro Miyako con sorpresa.  
  
_ De eso hace unos dos aÃ±os, seria a finales de Septiembre... fue una epoca difÃ­cil para todos, los demas lo fueron superando, yo veia el fin de mis dias cada vez mas cercano... Yamato lo era todo para mi... y tarde en olvidarlo... mas de un aÃ±o soÃ±ando con que apareceria por sorpresa cualquier noche... pero poco a poco Taichi fue haciendome olvidarlo...  
  
_ Nunca te imagine junto a Taichi...  
  
_ Ni yo... pero surgio, y solo estuvimos poco mas de un mes... pero ha sido tan maravilloso, aun seguimos con lo nuestro... no es lo mismo...  
  
_ Es duro, Â¿verdad?  
  
_ Demasiado... suerte que tu estabas aquÃ­..., el grupo se ha ido desintegrando lentamente, me alegro de haberte encontrado Miya-chan. â€" dijo Sora abrazando a su amiga en mitad de la calle.  
  
_ Yo tambien... Sora, Â¿cÃ³mo que se ha desintegrado? Â¿quÃ© ha pasado entre vosotros?  
  
_ Es verdad, fuisteis los siguientes... Mimi tambien termino en Estados Unidos, eso ya lo sabes... Yamato desaparecido, Jyou en una universidad de prestigio lejos de Tokio, Koushiro en Australia... Takeru se traslado cuando desaparecio Yamato, total, que solo quedÃ¡bamos Daisuke, Jun, Taichi, Hikari y yo...  
  
_ Y ahora sin ti... Sora, nos estamos quedando atrÃ¡s... vamos...  
  
El gran centro comercial se reflejaba ante ellas, Sora permanecia inmÃ³vil junto a sus amigas con la mirada fija en aquel monstruo del comercio y la diversiÃ³n. Caminaba entre la gente como ensimismada, perdiendo la nociÃ³n del tiempo y el sentido de la orientaciÃ³n, hasta tal punto que dejo escapar a sus amigas en aquella mole de tiendas, salones de juego y cafeterias. Cuando miro el reloj y comprobo que eran casi las 8 de la tarde se encontraba sola, frente a un escaparate de la tercera planta, sin duda estaba perdida. Recorrio sin rumbo fijo todo el piso, subio y bajo por las escaleras mecanicas, recorrio cientos de veces los mismo pasillos hasta que, finalmente, se detuvo frente a una puerta, seguramente la salida de emergencia, al menos una salida. Sora giro la manilla sin pensÃ¡rselo dos veces. Para su sorpresa, se encontro dentro de una pequeÃ±a habitacion, a modo de despacho. Un pequeÃ±o salon, y una mesa al fondo, donde un muchacho que parentaba mas o menos su edad tecleaba frente al ordenador. Sobresaltado por la misteriosa visita de la joven, el muchacho aparto la vista de la pantalla y se incorporo, dirigiÃ©ndose a la puerta.  
  
_ Creo que la salida no es por aquÃ­ â€" murmuro Sora aun sorprendida â€" lo mejor sera que me vaya.  
  
_ No, espera, no te vayas â€" dijo sujetÃ¡ndola del brazo â€" espera un momento, por favor... si puedes...  
  
_ Si... pero tengo prisa... pero tengo que estar en la residencia en menos de una hora y he perdido a mis amigas y...  
  
_ Tranquila, no te preocupes... â€" interrumpio el joven - ... en cuanto termine con esto te acerco en mi coche en un momento.  
  
_ si no hace falta â€" respondio Sora desconfiando - ... basta con que me indiques la salida.  
  
_ Entonces te perderias por la calle y...  
  
_ Â¿y que? â€" interrumpio la pelirroja  
  
_ No... nada, mejor que no lo sepas, por cierto... soy Ken... â€" dijo en joven levantando la vista.  
  
_ Sora... â€" respondio la muchacha mientras se acomodaba en el sofa.  
  
_ Â¿Sora? â€" pregunto clavando la vista en la muchacha - ... no, no puede ser cierto...  
  
_ Â¿Ichijouji? â€" susurro Sora mirÃ¡ndole a los ojos  
  
_ Â¿De veras eres tu?  
  
_ No me lo puedo creer! Ken!! Crei que estabas en Nueva York... Miyako me dijo que seguias en casa de tus tios...  
  
_ Ahora vivo por aquÃ­, en las afueras... un momento, Â¿Miyako esta aquÃ­? â€" pregunto sorprendido el joven.  
  
_ Si... venia con ella... q sorpresa Ken, no pense que te veria tan pronto!! â€" dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su amigo.  
  
_ Vaya, Miyako tambien aquÃ­... pense que seguiria en Nueva York... parece que el destino no nos suelta... Â¿Y como tu por aquÃ­, Sora?  
  
_ Estudios, cosas de mis padres... oye Ken, son las ocho y media, tengo que estar a las nueve en la Residencia Willendorf... Â¿Llegaremos?  
  
_ Si, aun hay tiempo... Â¿un cafÃ©? Invito yo...  
  
_ No... gracias, es que no me lo creo Ken... no pensaba encontrarte aquÃ­...  
  
_ Ya ves... el destino, Â¿quÃ© hacias en esta zona del centro comercial? Es solo para personal, tu no deberias pasar...  
  
_ Bueno, ya te dije... llegue hace poco mas de una semana...  
  
_ No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo la misma...  
  
_ Pues tu estas irreconocible, mas o menos... ademas, aquÃ­, en esta oficina para ti solo, en esta cuidad... nunca te imagine asi, Ken...  
  
_ Pues ya ves... asi son las cosas... â€" dijo antes de guardar silencio - ... Sora...  
  
_ Dime Ken...  
  
_ Ya se que esta es una pregunta estupida pero... no he podido dejar de pensar en ello... Sora... Â¿cÃ³mo esta Hikari?  
  
_ Ken... Â¿tu que crees? El tiempo lo cura todo, ahora esta bien, veo que te acuerdas de que existe... eso es un detalle, ahora esta con Takeru, al menos el estuvo a su lado en todo momento, gracias a el aun sigue viva... â€" contesto furiosa.  
  
_ Â¿CÃ³mo? Â¿No exageras? â€" replico Ichijouji sorprendido.  
  
_ No Ken, no sabes todo el daÃ±o que le hiciste... no se merecia algo asi...  
  
_ Joder, Sora... fui un idiota...  
  
_ No hace falta que lo jures... â€" interrumpio la pelirroja con una mirada asesina - ... pero tranquilo, ella no te odia, todo esta olvidado, siento haberme puesto asi... pero ella es mi mejor amiga... lo siento, perdona Ken.  
  
_ Me lo merezco Sora, te comprendo...  
  
_ Al menos nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, Â¿no?  
  
_ Eso es lo que importa â€" respondio el muchacho abrazando a su amiga â€" el reencuentro... Sora... Â¿vendras por aquÃ­ algun dia?  
  
_ Claro... tengo tantas cosas que contarte!! No veas como se pondra Miya cuando se lo diga... no me creera...  
  
_ Sora... â€" interrumpio Ken cogiendo de las manos a la pelirroja - ... no le digas que me has visto, al menos no aun... es pronto... por favor...  
  
_ Ken... pero...  
  
_ promÃ©temelo Sora... â€" interrumpio clavÃ¡ndole sus ojos tristes y desesperados.  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA... 


	6. CAPITULO V - Vuelta a la vida

CAPITULO V â€" Vuelta a la vida.  
  
Las palabras de Ken resonaban en la mente de Sora, no comprendia lo que ocurria. Â¿CÃ³mo iba a reaccionar ante Miyako? No podia delatar a Ken, pero ella debia saberlo... De camino a la residencia, en el coche deportivo de Ken, a toda velocidad por las calles de la cuidad, habian quedado en verse mas a menudo para no volver a perder contacto, pero pasaron dos semanas sin que la muchacha se dejara ver por el centro comercial. En realidad, habia estado liada con examenes y otras tareas de la facultad, dejando de lado todo lo relacionado con Ken y Miyako.  
  
Aquella tarde, al salir de la facultad, reconocio el deportivo de Ken en el aparcamiento. La pelirroja dejo a sus amigas y se acerco hasta el asegurÃ¡ndose de que Miyako no la seguia. Subio en su coche y se perdieron en la lejania rumbo a la oficina del joven. Fue a partir de entonces cuando, cada viernes, Sora se acercaba al centro comercial para hablar con su viejo amigo de todos sus problemas y preocupaciones. Pero aquellas reuniones clandestinas no agradaban del todo a Sora, le ocultaba algo a Miyako, algo sin importancia alguna, pero se sentia fatal por ello. Habian pasado cuatro meses desde su llegada a Estados Unidos, el invierno se presentaba frio y oscuro en las afueras de Nueva York. El viento soplaba incansable contra el rostro de la muchacha que caminaba pensativa por las solitarias calles de la ciudad. Ichijouji la esperaba, como tantas tardes, sentado frente al ordenador, navegando a la deriva por internet con la intenciÃ³n de matar el tiempo. Antes de lo previsto, Sora entro en la estancia sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.  
  
_ Vengo a despedirme â€" dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe a sus espaldas.  
  
_ Â¿CÃ³mo? â€" exclamo Ken sorprendido.  
  
_ Tranquilo... regreso a Tokio por Navidad, volvere en Enero. â€" respondio acomodÃ¡ndose en el sofa.  
  
_ Entiendo... â€" dijo el joven acercÃ¡ndose a ella - ... estaras deseando volver a encontrarte con Taichi...  
  
_ Si... parece mentira que ya hayan pasado cuatro meses... gracias a Miyako y a ti lo he llevado genial... dime una cosa Ken...  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ© pasa Sora?  
  
_ Es sobre Miya... creo que deberia saber que estas aquÃ­...  
  
_ No, ya te he dicho que es mejor asi, mejor que no sepa nada, vendrÃ­a a verme y... no quiero, Sora, por favor...  
  
_ Pues no lo entiendo, Ken... Â¿cuÃ¡l es el problema? Ella tiene novio desde septiembre, lo ha olvidado todo...  
  
_ Pero yo no... Sora, yo la queria... estoy intentando olvidar lo que hubo entre nosotros, hay alguien mas en mi vida... pero tal vez si vuelvo a verla...  
  
_ Lo siento Ken, pero cuando vuelva de JapÃ³n se lo contare todo, ella quiere hablar contigo...  
  
_ Sora, por favor...  
  
_ Tiene que saberlo Ken, lo siento... tengo que irme, nos vemos en 15 dias â€" dijo la pelirroja dirigiÃ©ndose a la puerta.  
  
_ Â¡Sora! â€" exclamo Ken cogiendola del brazo. â€" por favor, no compliques mas las cosas... supongo que te habra contado lo que paso... pero hay algo que solo ella y yo sabiamos, prometimos olvidarlo... pero a mi me afecto, he tenido que vivir con ese sentimiento de culpa estos meses...  
  
_ Â¿De que hablas, Ken? â€" pregunto Sora sorprendida.  
  
_ ...Miya estaba embarazada cuando la encontre con mi primo.  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ©?  
  
_ ...Hablamos de ello y decidio abortar, al cortar nosotros no tenia sentido seguir adelante, yo no queria que lo hiciera... pero insistio...  
  
_ Ken... yo... no lo sabia... lo siento...  
  
_ Tranquila Sora, habla con ella si quieres... pero no fuerces la situaciÃ³n... comprendelo, ademas... â€" dijo cogiendo a su amiga de las manos - ... hay alguien mas en mi vida y... no me gustaria estropearlo... ya te hablare de ello cuando llegue el momento...  
  
_ Entiendo Ken... el amor es complicado... no se si deberia dejarte solo...  
  
_ No seas tonta Sora, Taichi te espera, llevas 4 meses esperando este momento, por mi no te preocupes...  
  
_ Venga Ken, voy a perder el avion... solo venia a despedirme â€" dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su amigo - ... cuidate Â¿vale? Y habla con ella si puedes, pasara aquÃ­ las Navidades...  
  
_ No te prometo nada, Sora-chan...  
  
El viaje fue agotador pero merecia la pena por el hecho de volver a encontrarse con aquel amor que habia dejado en Tokio. Habian pasado cuatro meses, pero las cartas y las llamadas habian impedido que su relacion se enfriara. Sora caminaba por las calles de Odaiba junto a Taichi, las manos enlazadas, la mirada perdida en los ojos del muchacho y el deseo de permanecer asi eternamente. Parecia estar soÃ±ando una vez mas, los dias que en un principio se presentaban eternos habian transcurrido a la velocidad de la luz para volver a unir su amor. Comenzaba a anochecer, cerca del parque, se detuvieron de pronto y Taichi inclino su cabeza para besar de nuevo a Sora, como en los viejos tiempos.  
  
_ ... Sora... â€" susurro el muchacho retirÃ¡ndose sobresaltado.  
  
_ ... Â¿ocurre algo, Taichi?  
  
_ No... solo recordaba nuestro primer beso...  
  
_ Si... Taichi, no es solo eso... no intentes ocultarlo, se que no estas bien... tal vez no tenia que haber regresado aun, volver a separarnos... otros 6 meses fuera...  
  
_ No digas tontarias, Sora... es cierto, es eso, no quiero que vuelvas a marcharte pero... gracias por venir... â€" aÃ±adio Taichi titubeando.  
  
_ Es lo que mas deseaba... volver a estar a tu lado...  
  
_ Â¿Y dices que estuviste con Miyako y Ken?  
  
_ si, fue una gran sorpresa... ellos me han apoyado mucho en estos meses...  
  
_ Â¿Y no tienen intenciÃ³n de regresar? Â¿Tan bien les va la vida juntos?  
  
_ Lo dejaron Tai...  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ©? â€" interrumpio sobresaltado el muchacho â€" Yo a ese Ken lo mato!! Â¿Recuerdas lo que le hizo a mi hermana por Miya? Â¿Y todo para nada?  
  
_ Calmate Taichi, Hikari ahora esta bien con Takeru, eso es lo importante.  
  
_ Si... bueno, Â¿y de Yamato se sabe algo?  
  
_ Â¿Yamato? No, que va...  
  
_ Mejor, quiero decir... que lastima... Â¡a otro que me dan ganas de partirle la cara! â€" exclamo furioso al tiempo que golpeaba la pared.  
  
_ Â¿Taichi? â€" pregunto una muchacha pelirroja que paseaba por la zona.  
  
_ Ah, Jun... que sorpresa...  
  
_ Hace dias que no te veo â€" dijo llevando la mano al trasero del joven - ... pense que...  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ© has bebido Jun? Controlate, esta mi novia delante... â€" respondio Taichi nervioso retirÃ¡ndole la mano.  
  
_ Â¿Sora? No te habia visto!! Â¿CÃ³mo tu por aquÃ­? â€" exclamo abrazando a su amigo.  
  
_ Ya ves... casualidades de la vida...  
  
_ Oye Taichi, te esperamos en la fiesta de Noche Vieja, tu tambien puedes venir Sora, te echÃ¡bamos de menos... hasta luego Taichi... â€" se despidio guiÃ±Ã¡ndole un ojo.  
  
_ Esta Jun esta muy mal...  
  
_ Si, se ve que como ya no tiene a ningun Yamato para acosar se conforma con intentar robarme el novio... â€" bromeo la pelirroja.  
  
_ Jun? â€" exclamo ocultando sus nervios â€" que tonterÃ­as!  
  
_ Taichi, no me voy a quedar hasta aÃ±o nuevo... me marcho maÃ±ana...  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ©? Â¿Por quÃ© no me lo habias dicho antes?  
  
_ Ni yo lo supe hasta esta maÃ±ana... problemas con los vuelos... lo siento, de verdad...  
  
_ Sora... al menos hemos podido vernos durante estos dias... â€" respondio el muchacho con frialdad â€" te echare de menos... pero te esperare hasta que vuelvas.  
  
_ Taichi... â€" susurro mirÃ¡ndole a los ojos - ... te pasa algo... dimelo...por favor, no eres el mismo de siempre, hay algo que te preocupa, has estado muy distante estos dias...  
  
_ Sora, es solo que lo pase bastante mal al dejarte y... no queria... volver a pasar por ello...  
  
_ ... solo faltan seis meses, en junio me tendras aquÃ­ de nuevo, no te preocupes... es tarde Taichi, tengo que regresar a casa... â€" murmuro tomando su mano - ...te llamare al llegar...  
  
_ Espera Sora... este tampoco sera nuestro ultimo beso...  
  
El vuelo salio a primera hora de la maÃ±ana, Sora, adormecida, se deslizo en su asiento con la foto de Taichi entre sus manos. Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban en el horizonte rasgando de sangre y fuego el amanecer de aquella noche de Diciembre. Taichi aun dormia, Sora soÃ±aba despierta. Era la segunda vez que se separaban, para ella tan difÃ­cil como en la primera ocasiÃ³n cuatro meses atrÃ¡s. Contuvo su llanto con todas sus fuerzas y cerro fuertemente los ojos intentando retener la imagen de Taichi en su mente. La vuelta a la vida no habia sido como ella soÃ±aba, pero habia vuelto a sentir el calor de sus manos en su cuerpo, la dulcura de sus labios sobre los suyos y la alegria de su corazon por haber vuelto a estar a su lado...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
  
  
  
  
Pd. Este capitulo me quedo un poco cutre, es q estaba bloqueada y no sabia como enlazar lo anterior con las tramas que vienen a continuaciÃ³n^^. 


	7. CAPITULO VI - Lagrimas inocentes

CAPITULO VI â€" Lagrimas inocentes  
  
*46 dias despuÃ©s.... *  
  
Era una maÃ±ana de jueves. Sora caminaba por los pasillos de la facultad con la carta de Hikari y Takeru en sus manos, sin poder creer aquellas palabras ocultas bajo la caligrafia de su mejor amiga. Miyako la seguia de cerca, sin percatarse de la nueva mirada de Sora. La pelirroja se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta de su aula sin atreverse a entrar, con los ojos fojos en aquellas palabras que se deslizaban borrosas ante su mirada empaÃ±ada de lagrimas de dolor y angustia. Sintio como su corazon se detenia, como el tiempo se rasgaba y la oscuridad y el sufrimiento se apoderaban de sus emociones. Sintio la mano de Miyako sobre su espalda, pero sin siquiera girarse, salio corriendo abriendose paso entre los demas estudiantes hasta que, seguida por su amiga, alcanzo la puerta de la limpieza y escapo de la facultad. Corrio sin mirar hacia atrÃ¡s por el paseo de la playa, huyendo de los fuertes gritos de Miyako que resonaban a sus espaldas. En esos momentos deseaba estar sola, pero sin duda intentaba escapar de la soledad dirigiÃ©ndose hasta la oficina de Ken. Sin siquiera llamar a la puerta se colo y se lanzo a los brazos de su mejor amigo, rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente.  
  
_ Ken!! â€" grito al tiempo que se abrazaba con mas fuerza a su amigo - ... Taichi...  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ© te ha hecho? â€" interrumpio - Â¡Cuentamelo, Sora!  
  
_ El... me ha dejado... â€" explico sin soltarse, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro - ...no exactamente, pero... como si lo hubiera hecho...  
  
_ Hijo de puta! Â¿CÃ³mo se ha atrevido? â€" exclamo Ken furioso al tiempo que acariciaba la suave melena pelirroja de su amiga - ...Sora, calmate y dime...  
  
_ Ken... he recibido esta carta... de Hikari y Takeru... aquÃ­ me lo explican todo...  
  
_ Â¿Pero que te ha hecho exactamente ese cabron?  
  
_ Hikari... le encontro con... con Jun!!  
  
_ Â¿Jun? Â¿Estan seguros de lo que dicen? No sera una broma pesada...  
  
_ No, Hikari es mi mejor amiga, no jugaria asi con mis sentimientos... Â¿CÃ³mo ha podido...?  
  
_ Sora... â€" susurro retirÃ¡ndole las lagrimas - ... si estuviera aquÃ­ le partia la cara, no se merece estas lagrimas, todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir... se las vera conmigo...  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ© voy a hacer, Ken? Â¿QuÃ© puedo hacer?  
  
_ Habla con el, Sora... aclara las cosas...  
  
_ No quiero hablar con el... lo negara todo... estoy segura... Â¿por quÃ© Jun? Sabia que Jun atacaria... como ha podido caer tan bajo... todo ha sido mentira, todas sus cartas... sus llamadas... sus besos... todo ha sido fingido...  
  
_ No quiero verte asi, Sora... le olvidaras, estas a miles de kilÃ³metros, no te mereces esto... alguien que te deja escapar asi no es digno de ti... confia en mi, te ayudare a olvidar lo que te ha hecho sufrir...  
  
_ Â¡Sora! â€" grito la muchacha de cabello violeta abriendo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
_ Â¿Miyako? Â¿Por quÃ© me has seguido? â€" pregunto la pelirroja levantando la vista.  
  
_ Sora... te vi preocupada... solo queria saber que te ocurria... perdona si...  
  
_ No pasa nada, lo siento Miyako... â€" respondio llorando con mas fuerza.  
  
_ Ken... y que conste que no venia a verte a ti, ya quedo clara la conversaciÃ³n del otro dia... mejor me voy... os dejo solos...  
  
_ Tranquila, lo nuestro esta olvidado... pero ya que estas... quedate...  
  
_ Â¿Interrumpo algo? â€" bromeo Miyako.  
  
_ Miya, controlate, Taichi a dejado a Sora!  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ©? Sora... lo siento... yo no queria decir... vamos, que...  
  
_ Sabia que pasaria algo asi... â€" interrumpio Sora entre los brazos de Ken - ...cuando regrese en Navidad no era el mismo, estaba distante, sus besos no eran tan sinceros... pense que tal vez las distancias tendrÃ­an la culpa de la falta de confianza... pero me equivoque... y en mi ultima noche... aquel gesto de Jun... no quise ver la realidad...  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ© ocurrio, Sora?  
  
_ ...el estuvo nervioso mientras ella hablaba con nosotros, como ocultando algo... y ella... la muy... zorra, se agarro a su culo delante de mi sin inmutarse... no le di importancia, pense que habria bebido, Jun siempre provoca a todos los chicos... no quise ver lo que realmente habia entre ellos...  
  
_ No sabes desde cuando estan juntos... tal vez entonces no habia nada... â€" intento consolar Miyako.  
  
_ Estoy segura... Hikari me escribio en cuanto se entero... Taichi no ha querido hablar de ello con su hermana... Yo aquÃ­ llorando por el, por estar a su lado... y el divirtiÃ©ndose con la hermana de su mejor amigo!! Me siento utilizada, ahora no se que sentido tiene la vida...  
  
_ No digas eso, Â¿me oyes, Sora? Taichi no va a poder acabar contigo, levanta la vista Sora, no derrames ni una lagrima mas por el, maldita sea... le aplastaria la cabeza!! â€" grito Ken sujetando a Sora de los brazos.  
  
_ Ei, ei... calmate... Â¿una tila?  
  
_ No digas chorradas, Miya, mejor vete a la cafeteria y compra tabaco, y rapidito...  
  
_ Pero...  
  
_ Miya, por favor... â€" suplico Sora abriendo sus ojos tristes.  
  
_ Sora... que voy a hacer contigo...  
  
_ Ahora entiendo como se sentia Hikari...  
  
_ No seas tan dura, Sora... fue un error del pasado, por favor, no salgas por ahÃ­...  
  
_ Perdona Ken... â€" respondio la pelirroja sentÃ¡ndose en el sofa, con la mirada clavada en el suelo - ... lo siento, es que me sentia tan... destrozada...  
  
_ Te comprendo Sora, yo tambien tuve que pasar por esto... no te preocupes, te prometo que estare a tu lado, que te hare salir de esto... hare que olvides a Taichi...  
  
_ No sera facil.. Ken... Taichi lo ha sido todo para mi en los ultimos meses... yo aun le quiero... pero me gustaria tanto olvidarlo todo... en menos de cinco meses tendre que regresar... no soportaria verle, Ken... ayudame a olvidarle...  
  
_ no lo dudes â€" contesto con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Ken se acerco a Sora lentamente, la abrazo de nuevo, intentando calmar su llanto, la pelirroja cerro los ojos, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amigo, que acariciaba lentamente su melena sin decir palabra. Ella le abrazaba fuertemente, como un remoto dia lo hizo con Taichi, seguia llorando, era imposible detener su llanto, sin duda habia llegado a estar enamorada de Taichi, un amor que lentamente se habia ido apagando dentro de su corazon si saberlo. Ken acaricio su mejilla, retirando suavemente unas lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos. Sora sonrio al tiempo que Ken levantaba con cuidado su barbilla y se inclinaba sobre ella con la intenciÃ³n de besarla. Sus labios se posaron dulcemente sobre los de Sora, quien, por un momento, confundida, se dejo llevar por sus emociones.  
  
_ Ken... â€" murmuro retirÃ¡ndose lentamente - ... no se si...  
  
_ Lo siento Sora, yo... perdoname... de verdad...  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ© acabo de hacer? Me estoy volviendo loca... Ken, no estoy preparada para algo asi... me acaba de dejar Taichi... lo siento...  
  
_ Soy un idiota... â€" exclamo Ken levantÃ¡ndose de golpe - ... una vez mas lo he fastidiado todo, Sora...  
  
_ Ken... dejalo... entiendo que intentabas hacerme olvidar a Tai... pero...  
  
_ No es solo eso, Sora... yo siento por ti algo mas que una simple amistad, ya se que no te esperabas esto de mi... no me perdones, no vuelvas si no quieres...  
  
_ Ken, solo te digo que necesito tiempo, Â¿vale? Y ya lo habia notado, sabia que esa chica misteriosa de la que hablabas era yo... pero nunca quise ver la realidad, tipico de mi...  
  
_ Diox, soy estupido... tomate el tiempo que necesites Sora, pero yo te estare esperando... yo realmente te quiero... lo que siento por ti es... tan difÃ­cil de explicar, tan distinto a lo que sentia por Miyako...  
  
_ No sigas Ken... â€" interrumpio Sora bromeando - ... a este paso no voy a tener ni tiempo de olvidar a Taichi...  
  
Las luces de la noche brillaban reflejÃ¡ndose en el deportivo de Ken que se alejaba de la Residencia bajo la atenta mirada de Sora. En su corazon habia una gran confusiÃ³n de sentimientos, a pesar de todo, el dolor por su ruptura con Taichi seguia pesando sobre el resto de sus preocupaciones. Miyako la esperaba en la habitaciÃ³n, Sora no tardaria en llegar, sus pasos, lentos y melancÃ³licos atravesaban los pasillos de la residencia donde se respiraba un profundo silencio.  
  
_ Â¿Quieres hablar? â€" pregunto Miyako desde su cama.  
  
_ No estoy de humor Miya... â€" contesto la pelirroja cerrando la puerta.  
  
_ Â¿Te gusta?  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ©? â€" respondio sorprendida.  
  
_ No disimules Sora... lo he visto todo desde la puerta, por favor... respondeme...  
  
_ Â¿Ken? â€" Miyako asintiÃ³ con la cabeza - ... no lo se Miya... ahora no puedo contestar a eso â€" respondio sonrojÃ¡ndose.  
  
_ Eso es un si... sino no tendrÃ­as dudas...  
  
_ Ese es el problema... las dudas... hasta hoy pensaba que Taichi era toda mi vida... pero no, ahora no se ni lo que siento...  
  
_ Sora... Ken te quiere, lo he visto en sus ojos... por favor... si intentas algo con el, si intentas olvidar a Taichi junto a Ichijouji... no le hagas daÃ±o, no seas tan estupida como yo...  
  
_ Miya...  
  
_ Sora, dime una cosa... â€" interrumpio levantando la vista - ...aquel beso... Â¿significo algo para ti?  
  
_ Si... quiero decir, no se... fue todo tan extraÃ±o... al besarle me deje llevar, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en Taichi, en lo que me habia hecho... y en el apoyo de Ken todos estos meses... fue una confusiÃ³n de emociones... Miya, entiÃ©ndelo, estoy hecha un lio...  
  
_ Sora... Â¿y que vas a hacer ahora?  
  
_ No lo se... â€" dijo abrazando a su amiga - ... supongo que tendre que empezar a olvidar lo que tuve con Taichi... se acabaron las lagrimas inocentes Miya-chan...  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
  
  
pd â€" aleluya!! Por fin llegue al capitulo que esperaba!! Romper de una vez el Taiora!!! Weno, ya se que Sora/Ken es una pareja extraÃ±a pero... que aki no acaba el fic!! Que hay sorpresas!! Tal vez no haya estado muy inspirada en este chapter, pero es domingo, anoche me quede hasta las tantas en internet y no me funcionan los altavoces asiq no tengo musica de fondo q me inspire^^... review please^^  
  
Fewer 


	8. CAPITULO VII - Una vez mas

CAPITULO VII â€" Una vez mas  
  
Era una noche de sabado como cualquier otra. Sora habia salido casi forzada por Miyako y las otras chicas de la facultad, en realidad, aun estaba fuertemente afectada por su conflicto interior sobre sus amores. La primavera se acercaba y con ella sus ultimos meses en Estados Unidos, su vuelta a JapÃ³n, cerca de Taichi... Las ultimas semanas no habian sido faciles para la pelirroja, pues tras su ruptura con el joven tenia el corazon destrozado a pesar de haber encontrado un gran apoyo tanto el Miyako como en Ken. Hacia dias que no le veia y eso era lo que hacia que Sora estuviera mas distante, sumida en sus pensamientos, en sus sentimientos.  
  
_ Miya, creo que voy a volver a la residencia â€" dijo la pelirroja levantÃ¡ndose de la mesa.  
  
_ De eso nada, solo son las doce... Sora... han pasado casi tres semanas, no entiendo como lo de Tai te sigue afectando, no eres la de siempre...  
  
_ No es eso Miya, ya me he olvidado de Taichi.  
  
_ imposible, si no estarias como siempre, tiene que ser eso...  
  
_ Escucha â€" dijo la pelirroja interrumpiendo - ... creo que siento por Ken algo mas que amistad, ahora estoy casi segura de ello.  
  
_ Â¿En serio?  
  
_ No lo se Miya, en estos dias que no le he visto me he sentido igual que los primeros dias sin Taichi... no se como explicarlo...  
  
_ Escuchame Sora â€" dijo Miyako cogiendo su mano â€" por favor, piÃ©nsatelo, asegurate lo que sientes, no confundas tus sentimientos... yo se lo hice pasar bastante mal por no estar segura, dejo a Hikari por mi y le falle, Sora, no hagas tu lo mismo... por favor.  
  
_ Â¿Aun le quieres?  
  
_ No... no en ese sentido, pero... el ha sido alguien muy importante para mi, y es un buen amigo y... se que lo paso mal... por amor...  
  
_ Tranquila Miya, no hare nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme... ya he tenido bastante con Taichi... y antes con Yamato, parece que estoy condenada al fracaso amoroso.  
  
_ Sora, es que vaya dos que habias escogido...  
  
_ Â¿Algun problema? â€" pregunto Sora entre risas  
  
_ No, ninguno... Taichi siempre ha sido un inmaduro, nunca se tomaria ninguna relacion en serio y Yamato... sin comentarios, nunca llegue a entender a ese tio, tenia algo extraÃ±o, como una cara oculta, daba miedo, en serio...  
  
_ Estas paranoica...  
  
_ Â¿Entonces como explicas su desapariciÃ³n?  
  
_ No saques el tema, no quiero hablar de Yamato...  
  
_ Sora... â€" susurro una voz a sus espaldas interrumpiendo la conversaciÃ³n.  
  
_ Ken? â€" pregunto Sora sorprendida.  
  
_ Bueno chicos, yo mejor me voy a bailar un rato, os dejo solos â€" interrumpio Miyako acercÃ¡ndose a Sora â€" ya sabes... haz lo que te pida el corazon.  
  
_ Miya... â€" susurro la pelirroja mientras su amiga se alejaba entre la multitud.  
  
_ Cuentame Sora â€" murmuro Ken sentÃ¡ndose a su lado - Â¿quÃ© tal tu mal de amores en estos ultimos dias?  
  
_ Pues... â€" respondio la pelirroja sonrojÃ¡ndose - ... creo que mejor, por lo menos estoy casi segura de haber olvidado a Taichi...  
  
_ Oye Sora... â€" interrumpio cogiendo su mano â€" vamonos a dar una vuelta, aquÃ­ es imposible hablar.  
  
_ Claro...  
  
Sin despedirse de Miyako, la pareja abandono el local y se dirigieron al deportivo de Ken que se encontraba en el aparcamiento del parque. Ken conducia lentamente por el paseo de la playa mientras la pelirroja perdia su mirada en el horizonte, contemplando una vez mas el resplandor de las estrellas sobre el mar. Ken ladeaba constantemente la cabeza para encontrarse con el hermoso rostro de su amiga que sonreia levemente al sentirse observada. El viento de la noche agitaba su larga melena pelirroja en todas direcciones hasta que llegaron al final del paseo, donde detuvo el coche junto a la playa.  
  
_ Â¿Has estado alguna vez enamorada, Sora? â€" solto de pronto el muchacho.  
  
_ Ken... yo no sabria responderte a eso... pero... puede que si...  
  
_ Â¿Yamato? â€" pregunto mirando como negaba con la cabeza - ...entonces Taichi...  
  
_ Ken, no se si lo que sentia por Taichi era amor, yo le queria... y mucho, y aun le quiero, en el fondo se que le quiero, pero ya no como antes...  
  
_ No te entiendo Sora... Â¿Y todas esas lagrimas que derramaste por el? Â¿Eso no era amor?  
  
_ No lo se, ahora mismo no lo se... en esos dias yo creia que si, pero... me ha dado cuenta de que puedo sentir algo mas fuerte por una persona... â€" respondio bajando la vista.  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ© quieres decir? â€" interrumpio levantÃ¡ndole suavemente la barbilla â€" Si dijiste que lo de Yamato no fue amor...  
  
_ No metas a Yamato... no se, lo nuestro fue algo extraÃ±o... ademas eramos unos crios, hace dos aÃ±os que no nos vemos y no estoy segura de que a los quince aÃ±os se pueda amar...  
  
_ Si se puede Sora... y a esa edad es cuando mas locuras se cometen...  
  
_ Hablas de Hikari y Miya, Â¿verdad?  
  
_ Si... Sora, yo las queria... las... amaba, al menos eso creia, pero en realidad solo amaba a Miyako â€" murmuro clavando la mirada en el cielo - ...Hikari era tan solo una niÃ±a, tenia doce aÃ±os y yo ya estaba por los diecisÃ©is... la veia mas como una amiga, pero ella estaba tan ilusionada con nuestra relacion que no tenia valor para dejarla...  
  
_ Â¿Estas seguro de que no la amabas?  
  
_ Entonces crei que si, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tan solo la queria, la queria como una amiga, como podia querer entonces a Mimi o a Jun. Pero Sora, lo que sentia por Miya hasta hace unos meses era algo mas... si no hubiera estado seguro de ello no lo habria dejado todo por Miyako, y solo lo he sentido por dos personas...  
  
_ Â¿QuiÃ©nes son ellas, Ken? â€" pregunto Sora clavando su mirada en los ojos del joven.  
  
_ Una es Miya, ya lo sabes... y la otra es... la chica mas maravillosa que he conocido... â€" susurro tomÃ¡ndola de las manos.  
  
_ Ken...  
  
_ Es lo que siento Sora, no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ti, hace meses que no puedo verte solo como a una amiga, como a la Sora que conoci en Odaiba hace unos aÃ±os, como a la Sora que deje alli antes de fugarme... las cosas han cambiado Sora, nosotros hemos cambiado y...  
  
_ No hace falta que me des mas explicaciones â€" interrumpio la pelirroja llevando su mano a los labios del muchacho - ... te comprendo...  
  
_ Pero Sora, no quiero que pienses que me he estado aprovechando de nuestra amistad para conseguirte, no quiero que dejes de confiar en mi por esto...  
  
_ Y no lo hare...  
  
_ Â¿Por quÃ©, Sora? Se que haras como todas... No hagas promesas que sabes que no cumpliras...  
  
_ Tal vez yo tambien haya cambiado... â€" susurro ladeando suavemente la cabeza.  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ© quieres decir con eso? Â¿Estas segura de haber olvidado a Taichi?  
  
_ Si Ken... hay alguien que me prometio estar a mi lado, que me prometio hacerme olvidar a Taichi, alguien que me prometio la felicidad... y ese alguien no me ha fallado... â€" contesto mirÃ¡ndole fijamente a los ojos - ... y... hoy esta una vez mas a mi lado... y me gustaria que estuviera para siempre...  
  
_ Sora... â€" interrumpio Ken inclinando la cabeza hacia la pelirroja - ... Â¿cÃ³mo amigos o como algo mas...?  
  
_ Â¿Y tu que crees? â€" respondio la muchacha deslizando las manos por su cuello al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza hasta rozar sus labios.  
  
La noche continuaba tranquila en las calles de la ciudad. Junto al paseo de la playa, dos jÃ³venes mostraban su amor plasmado en un dulce beso en un coche deportivo iluminado por la luz de las estrellas. Perdieron totalmente la nociÃ³n del tiempo, tan solo bastaba con estar juntos, abrazados, sintiÃ©ndose unidos por sus sentimientos, por sus besos... unidos eternamente en tierras extranjeras en las que se habian reencontrado. (3 meses despuÃ©s)  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ©? Â¿CÃ³mo que no vuelves a JapÃ³n en verano? Â¿Sera una broma, verdad?  
  
_ Hikari, calmate, por favor... â€" dijo la pelirroja al otro lado del telefono - ... despuÃ©s de lo que ha pasado con tu hermano creo que es lo mejor.  
  
_ No, Sora, de eso hace ya varios meses, estamos en Junio, por favor, dime que no es cierto.  
  
_ Hikari, por favor...  
  
_ Sora, deja de pensar en mi hermano, ya lo dejo con Jun, el te quiere a ti, y yo no tengo la culpa de que no quieras verle, ni Takeru, ni Daisuke...  
  
_ Lo siento, pero las cosas han cambiado Hikari, Â¿no te han llegado mis cartas?  
  
_ No, desde febrero ninguna...  
  
_ Â¿Entonces no lo sabes? Â¿DÃ³nde se habran quedado?  
  
_ Â¿Saber el que? Sora me estas asustando...  
  
_ Nada malo, Hikari... â€"respondio la pelirroja confusa - ...solo que estoy saliendo con Ken desde Marzo...  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ©? Â¿Saliendo con Ken? Como no me habias llamado!!! Tus cartas no llegaron... Â¿En serio? Â¿Estas con Ken? Que bonito.....Â¿Habeis oido? â€" exclamo dirigiÃ©ndose a los demas â€" Sora esta con Ken!!!  
  
_ Hikari!! Callate!!! â€" grito Sora al otro lado del telefono.  
  
_ Â¿Es eso cierto, Sora? â€" pregunto una voz apagada desde la otra linea.  
  
_ Â¿Taichi? â€" murmuro sorprendida la pelirroja.  
  
_ Espera Sora, no cuelgues... por favor... quiero hablar contigo.  
  
_ Â¿Y que pasa con lo que yo quiera, Taichi? Â¿Lo has pensado?  
  
_ Sora, escuchame... al menos dejame explicarte que...  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ© Taichi? Â¿QuÃ© me pusiste los cuernos con Jun? â€" exclamo furiosa interrumpiendo - Â¿QuÃ© me vas a explicar? Â¿Los detalles? No gracias, ahÃ³rratelos que esta llamada la pago yo.  
  
_ Escuchame... por favor, Sora, tal vez nunca vuelvas a hablarme pero... creo que te debo una explicaciÃ³n... siento lo que hice, y ahora lo lamento, lo que hubo entre Jun y yo... no fue nada, ella me acosaba, ya lo sabias y me pillo por sorpresa, se aprovecho de mi, en serio... yo habia bebido y...  
  
_ Eres patÃ©tico Taichi... â€" intervino la pelirroja - Â¿crees que quedando de victima lo solucionas todo? No se como alguna vez he podido sentir algo por ti...  
  
_ Â¿es que ya no sientes nada? Dime la verdad Sora, Â¿en serio quieres a Ken mas de lo que me quisiste a mi?  
  
_ Claro que siento algo por ti Taichi, claro que si, siento ... nada bueno, mejor que no lo sepas... y Ken ha sabido darme todo lo que tu me quitaste...  
  
_ Ese cerdo se aprovechara e ti, igual que de mi hermana...  
  
_ Mira quien fue a hablar... Taichi, escuchame tu ahora, por favor, pasale el telefono a Hikari que quiero despedirme, esta conversaciÃ³n no tiene sentido... mejor dejamos las cosas asi...  
  
_ Sora, lo que te he dicho es cierto... piensa en ello...  
  
_ Lo siento Taichi, pero no puedo creerte, aunque quisiera... tus palabras ya no me dicen nada...  
  
_ Sora maldita sea!!! â€" interrumpio el muchacho â€" Te quiero!!! Aquello no significo nada, creeme!!!  
  
_ Me gustaria despedirme de Hikari si no te importa!! â€" respondio furiosa.  
  
_ Sora, te lo ruego, vuelve... â€" dice mientras escucha el sonido del auricular que cuelga al otro lado â€" Sora?  
  
_ Â¿Estaras contento Taichi? â€" sorprendio su hermana a sus espaldas.  
  
_ Hikari... tu ... estabas... â€" balbuceo sin levantar la vista.  
  
_ si Taichi, Â¿crees que puedes culpar a Jun de todos tus errores? Duele que te rechacen Â¿verdad? Sora no va a volver y si llega a existir la minima posibilidad de que regresara al menos en vacaciones tu y solo tu, la has echado a perder...  
  
_ No seas ridÃ­cula, sabes que prefiere quedarse con el maricon de tu ex antes que pasar unas vacaciones contigo!  
  
_ Idiota! â€" dijo furiosa propinÃ¡ndole una bofetada â€" ella sabra lo que hace, apuesto lo que quieras a que tu escondiste las cartas...  
  
_ Â¿Y que si lo hice? No te entiendo Hikari, odiabas a Ken por lo que te hizo, Â¿cÃ³mo has cambiado de pronto? Â¿No te molesta que este con Sora? Es tu mejor amiga, puede hacerle daÃ±o a ella tambien...  
  
_ Callate Taichi, de eso hace varios aÃ±os, yo quiero a Takeru, Ken es el pasado y lo seguira siendo... la gente cambia Taichi, pero tu cambio me ha decepcionado, te admiraba... ahora... solo te veo como a un hermano, pero nada especial, lo siento Taichi. â€" exclamo antes de salir del salon.  
  
Ni el paso del verano hizo a Taichi olvidar las palabras de Sora. Cada noche, en mitad del silencio sepulcral de su habitaciÃ³n, resonaban a gritos en su mente aquellas duras frases que dejo escapar desde miles de kilÃ³metros de distancia. Fue un verano extraÃ±o, triste... tan solo Daisuke, Jun, Taichi, Hikari y Takeru. Para Sora y Ken no estuvo mal, fue todo tan perfecto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos separado por un dulce beso de amor, el curso ya habia comenzado. Sora dejo la Residencia Willendorf para instalarse con una familia de la zona. Era una maÃ±ana de finales de Agosto cuando Ken llevo a la pelirroja en su coche hasta su nuevo hogar.  
  
_ Tu debes de ser Sora â€" dijo la muchacha con una gran sonrisa â€" ven, voy a presentarte a los demas...  
  
_ Â¿A los demas? Crei que tu eras la unica... â€" respondio sorprendida.  
  
_ No, esta mi hermana y otro estudiante. Va a continuar la carrera en tu universidad, tiene 20 aÃ±os, se llama Matt, ya veras, esta como un tren...  
  
_ Bueno, esta bien saberlo... espero no caer en la tentaciÃ³n...  
  
_ Que tu novio vaya preparando los papeles, ya veras que potencial de hombre...  
  
_ no sera para tanto... â€" interrumpio acercÃ¡ndose a las escaleras - ... Â¿dÃ³nde esta ese chico tan perfecto?  
  
_ Matt, ya ha llegado la chica de la que te hable...  
  
Sora clavo su mirada en la parte superior de las escaleras, una sombra comenzaba a contonearse hacia ellas. Un cuerpo escultural se deslizaba en direcciÃ³n a las muchachas recien salido de la ducha, secÃ¡ndose los cabellos dorados con una toalla que le cubria el rostro. De pronto dejo caer la toalla y clavo sus dulces ojos azules en la pelirroja que permanecia atonita ante lo que veian sus ojos.  
  
_ Â¿Yamato? â€" exclamo confusa.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Pd. Por fin aparecio Yamato!!! Ya tenia ganas de llegar a este capitulo!!! ^^ 


	9. CAPITULO VIII - dificultades

CAPITULO VIII â€" dificultades  
  
El silencio se habia hecho entre ellos. Sora y Yamato intercambiaban miradas fijamente junto a su amiga aun sorprendida. La situaciÃ³n era extraÃ±a, habian pasado varios aÃ±os y la confianza que habian tenido volvia a surgir entre ellos. Pero todo era diferente, la ultima vez que se vieron eran novios y ahora tan solo compaÃ±eros de piso.  
  
_ Entonces Â¿os conoceis? â€" murmuro la muchacha rompiendo el silencio.  
  
_ Si â€" continuo Yamato sin retirar la vista de los ojos de Sora â€" una larga historia... hace varios aÃ±os... Ash, escucha, dejanos a solas un rato... tenemos cosas importantes de las que hablar...  
  
_ Entiendo... vosotros dos no estareis... ya me entiendes...  
  
_ Ash, callate y dejanos!! â€" interrumpio Yamato cogiendo del brazo a Sora arrastrÃ¡ndola hasta el salon.  
  
_ Yamato... â€" susurro la pelirroja dejÃ¡ndose caer en el sofa.  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ© haces aquÃ­, Sora? â€" interrumpio friamente.  
  
_ Eso pregunto yo, Yamato... yo solo he venido a estudiar... y tu... han pasado varios aÃ±os desde tu desapariciÃ³n...  
  
_ No quiero hablar de ello â€" aÃ±adio cambiando la mirada hacia la ventana.  
  
_ Pues yo si... Â¿en que pensabas? Supongo que seras consciente del daÃ±o que me hiciste... que nos hiciste a todos... ni una llamada, ni una carta, ni un aviso... de la noche a la maÃ±ana te habias esfumado de nuestras vidas...  
  
_ Yo no queria Sora, las cosas se complicaron de pronto y... pense que no volver era la mejor solucion...  
  
_ Te dimos por muerte Yamato... despuÃ©s de varios meses de investigaciones y bÃºsquedas... perdimos la esperanza... Â¿en que pensabas Yamato?  
  
_ No pensaba, solo me dejaba llevar... y para cuando quise reaccionar era demasiado tarde...  
  
_ no te entiendo Yamato!! â€" interrumpio bruscamente la pelirroja â€" al menos podrias explicarte mejor...  
  
_ Sora, es una larga historia...no quiero hablar de ello, fueron malos tiempos...  
  
_ no solo para ti Yamato, piensa en nosotros... tu familia... Â¿te has parado a pensar lo que sintio Takeru? El te admiraba... y yo... saliamos juntos, eras demasiado importante para mi... casi no salgo de aquella...  
  
_ perdoname Sora â€" interrumpio â€" al menos me alegro de ver que estas bien...  
  
_ ahora si, pero han sido unos aÃ±os duros... Yamato, Â¿quÃ© es lo que paso?  
  
_ Sora... yo... â€" dijo haciendo una gran pausa - ... estaba metido en asuntos negros... drogas y eso... lo llevaba en secreto... hasta que no me quedo mas remedio que huir...  
  
_ Â¿y que ganaste con eso Yamato?  
  
_ Nada, mas bien lo perdi todo... no fue facil, Sora... no quiero hablar de ello, lo siento... dime una cosa Sora... Â¿Taichi se alegraria, verdad?  
  
_ no pronuncies ese nombre... pero si, supongo...  
  
_ Â¿ocurre algo, Sora?  
  
_ No es nada, es que es tan extraÃ±o volver a hablar contigo... jamas pense que volveria a encontrarte... y menos aquÃ­...  
  
_ Ni yo... pero me alegro Sora... â€" respondio mirÃ¡ndola a los ojos.  
  
_ Si...  
  
_Â¿quiÃ©n era el chico del descapotable? â€" pregunto precipitadamente Yamato.  
  
_ Eh... Ken â€" respondio la pelirroja saliendo de su ensimismamiento â€" Ichijouji y yo salimos juntos desde hace cinco meses...  
  
_ Â¿Ichijouji? Â¿AquÃ­? â€" aÃ±adio sorprendido.  
  
_ Tambien Miyako, ella sigue en la Residencia Willendorf...  
  
_ La vida esta llena de sorpresas... â€" murmuro el chico rubio.  
  
_ Y que lo digas... â€" respondio la pelirroja con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.  
  
El curso comenzo pocos dias mas tarde. La pelirroja y Yamato volvieron a recuperar su amistad, pero los sentimientos de amor ya se habian enfriado, tan solo eran un maravilloso recuerdo del pasado, algo que nunca olvidarian pero que tampoco deseaban recuperar, sus vidas habian tomado rumbos diferentes. Pasaban largas horas recordando aquellos veranos juntos, aquellos aÃ±os de escuela en Odaiba, aquellos tiempos en loa que la amistad aun unia al grupo. Pero las cosas habian cambiado. Sora era feliz junto a Ichijouji y Yamato se limitaba a desviarse del tema de conversaciÃ³n siempre que veia venir preguntas sobre sus dos ultimos aÃ±os. Todo era un misterio, se negaba a dejar salir a la luz sus sentimientos. El invierno se presentaba frio y duro una vez mas, la Navidad quedo atrÃ¡s y el curso comenzo de nuevo. Era una maÃ±ana de miÃ©rcoles como otra cualquiera, Sora se deslizaba entre las calidas sabanas que cubrian su cuerpo, el despertador sonaba de fondo, como lejano, intentando arrebatar a la pelirroja de sus sueÃ±os. Lentamente abrio los ojos, encontrando el resplandor de los leves rayos de sol que se colaban por su ventana, una luz escondida entre las nubes de un dia gris de invierno. Cubrio su rostro con la almohada mientras sentia como alguien se colaba en su habitaciÃ³n. Seguia sus pasos en su mente hasta que sintio como se acomodaban en su cama. En esos momentos sintio a su lado una suave y perfumada presencia que arrojo la almohada lejos de la cama.  
  
_ Â¿Quieres que te acerque a la facultad en coche? â€" dijo el muchacho intentando desperezar a la pelirroja â€" creo que ya es hora de estrenarlo.  
  
_ Otro dia Yamato â€" respondio aun medio dormida â€" Ken iba a llevarme en moto.  
  
_ Â¿En moto? Â¿Y el deportivo?  
  
_ En el taller... cosas de mecanica que nunca llegare a entender...  
  
_ Como quieras, voy a salir ya... nos veremos en la facultad mas tarde...  
  
_ Si... â€" respondio levantÃ¡ndose.  
  
_ Por cierto â€" interrumpio Yamato desde la puerta â€" hay alguien abajo esperandote, Â¿has visto que hora es?  
  
_ ni lo se ni me importa... â€" se apresuro a responder.  
  
Bajo las escaleras precipitadamente hasta el salon, donde Ken la esperaba para acercarla hasta la facultad. Llevaba una hora de retraso pero la tranquilidad se habia apoderado de su cuerpo. Desayunaba tranquilamente en brazos de Ken, aun en pijama, dejando pasar las horas. Estaban solos en casa, Yamato en la facultad, Ash en el instituto, era una situaciÃ³n perfecta. Se habian saltado las primeras horas de clase con algun motivo que Sora, aun con el sueÃ±o en su mirada, desconocia. Sora creia soÃ±ar despierta, alli, junto a Ken, volando a su lado. Rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, su mejilla apoyada en su espalda sintiendo sus cabellos volar ante sus ojos mientras el frio viento del invierno soplaba furioso de frente a ellos. Asi hasta llegar a la facultad, donde numerosos estudiantes se agolpaban en las puertas despuÃ©s del descanso de la maÃ±ana.  
  
_ Vendre a buscarte por la tarde â€" dijo Ken quitÃ¡ndose el casco â€" primero tengo que pasarme a recoger el coche y luego vamos a cenar si quieres...  
  
_ Â¿Y todo esto a que viene? â€" pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida.  
  
_ Â¿Lo has olvidado? â€" respondio â€" es dia 15...  
  
_ Â¿Ya? Perdona Ken... aun estoy dormida... claro que me gustaria...  
  
_ No te entretengo mas Sora â€" interrumpio â€" pero mas te vale no volver a olvidarte del dia 15...  
  
_ Nos vemos luego... â€" respondio inclinando la cabeza para darle un dulce beso de despedida.  
  
Sora permanecia inmÃ³vil junto a las escaleras, sintiendo volar sus cabellos con el viento. La mirada fija en la figura que se alejaba a gran velocidad por la carretera general y una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Sintio como una mano se posaba en su hombro, ladeo suavemente la cabeza hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Yamato que la miraban dulcemente.  
  
_ Te has saltado todas las clases Sora â€" dijo Yamato rompiendo el silencio.  
  
_ Cierto, Ken y yo hacemos hoy 10 meses juntos... nos entretuvimos en casa... como estabamos solos...  
  
Miyako corria apresuradamente por los pasillos intentando encontrar a Sora. No sabia que ocurria, pero la llamada de la Sra. Morris parecia importante. Encontro a la pelirroja en los jardines con Yamato y otros amigos. Fatigada por la carrera, Miya se dejo caer sobre Yamato intentando recuperar fuerzas. Todos la miraban extraÃ±ados, Sora se incorporo lentamente y se acerco hasta ella deslizÃ¡ndose por la hierba humeda del jardÃ­n.  
  
_ Sora... â€" balbuceo Miyako - ... tienes... que ir a ver a la Sra. Morris, parecia urgente.  
  
_ Â¿En serio? â€" bromeo Yamato â€" La que te va a caer encima, seguro que te han cazado esta maÃ±ana...  
  
_ No digas tonterÃ­as... sera algo relacionado con la beca que solicite...  
  
_ Por su cara parecia algo mas serio â€" interrumpio Miyako â€" me he recorrido toda la universidad para encontrarte... te acompaÃ±aria, pero estoy agotada...  
  
_ Â¿CuÃ¡ntas has suspendido esta vez, Sora?  
  
_ Voy a ver que quiere, no tardo... â€" respondio poniÃ©ndose en pie.  
  
_ Espera â€" dijo Yamato quitÃ¡ndose a Miyako de encima â€" Te acompaÃ±o...  
  
La Sra.Morris aguardaba fuera de su despacho con la mirada perdida entre los alumnos intentando divisar a Sora entre la multitud. Abriendose paso entre los compaÃ±eros que deambulaban por el pasillo, Sora y Yamato se acercaron a ella con gran preocupaciÃ³n, temiÃ©ndose lo peor.  
  
_ Â¿Sora Takenouchi? â€" dijo la Sra. Morris acercÃ¡ndose a ella â€" Ven un momento a mi despacho, es importante.  
  
_ Si, claro... â€" respondio confusa la pelirroja - ...Â¿QuÃ© ocurre?  
  
_ Si es por lo de esta maÃ±ana yo puedo explicÃ¡rselo... â€" interrumpio Yamato.  
  
_ No se de que habla, Sr. Ishida, puedes pasar tambien, creo que esto os va a afectar a los dos por igual.  
  
_ Me esta asustando, Sra.Morris... â€" murmuro Sora cogiendo de la mano a Yamato.  
  
_ Veras Sora... han llamado de la clinica Spellman... Ken ha tenido un accidente.  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ©? â€" exclamo Sora sin dar credito a las palabras que resonaban en su mente - ...no... no puede ser...  
  
_ Sora... lo siento... parece ser que un coche chocÃ³ contra el de Ken. Encontraron tu numero de telefono en su agenda...  
  
_ Â¿CÃ³mo esta el? â€" interrumpio la pelirroja con lagrimas en los ojos â€" Tanto hablar en pasado empieza a asustarme, por favor, dime que sigue vivo, dime que no ha muerto... Â¡digamelo por favor!  
  
_ No... no ha muerto... â€" murmuro clavando la vista en el telefono - ... por eso puedes estar tranquila pero...  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ© ocurre? â€" aÃ±adio Yamato mientras abrazaba a su amiga que lloraba desconsoladamente.  
  
_ No me han querido dar demasiados detalles... pero parece que esta... en coma.  
  
_ Â¿En coma? â€" grito Sora levantando la cabeza - ... no puede ser... tiene que ser un error...  
  
_ Lo siento mucho, Sora... â€" dijo tomando su mano mientras Yamato le retiraba suavemente las lagrimas â€" puedes tomarte el dia libre si quieres... te necesita, debes estar a su lado...  
  
_ gracias... pero... Â¿no le dijeron nada mas sobre el accidente?  
  
_ No, querian hablar contigo, al parecer no han podido localizar a nadie de su familia... calmate Sora, ya veras como todo sale bien, ya lo veras...  
  
_ Eso espero... â€" respondio retirando sus libros de la mesa del despacho.  
  
SecÃ¡ndose las lagrimas abandono el despacho de la Sra.Morris junto a Yamato. La noticia habia sorprendido a los dos muchachos que aun no conseguÃ­an asimilar lo ocurrido. Sora caminaba ausente, con la mirada triste, clavada en el suelo y los ojos llenos de lagrimas de dolor. Yamato paso su mano por la cintura de la pelirroja que apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, llorando amargamente. Miyako y los demas esperaban preocupados en el pasillo, observando desde las escaleras los suaves movimientos de Sora y Yamato en direcciÃ³n a ellos. La pelirroja intento disimular su llanto, pero todo fue en vano.  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ© te ocurre Sora? â€" pregunto Miyako acercÃ¡ndose a ella - Â¿Te has metido en algun lio?  
  
_ No Miyako... â€" se apresuro a responder Yamato - ... nada que tenga que ver con la facultad...  
  
_ Â¿Entonces? Â¿A que vienen esas lagrimas?  
  
_ Ken... â€" balbuceo levantando la vista - ... ha tenido un accidente esta maÃ±ana... y esta en coma... llamaron del hospital... se va a morir Miyako...  
  
_ Sora... no digas eso Â¿vale? Nunca pienses esas cosas...  
  
_ No se lo que va a pasar Miyako... todo esto es tan extraÃ±o... hace unas horas estabamos celebrando nuestros diez meses juntos y ahora...  
  
_ Calmate Sora... â€" interrumpio la joven de cabello violeta abrazando a su amiga.  
  
_ Voy a ir a verle ahora mismo... Â¿te importa acercarme, Yamato?  
  
_ Claro, como quieras Sora...  
  
_ yo tambien voy... â€" interrumpio Miyako.  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA.....  
  
Nota: aleluya!!! Ya empieza el verdadero drama... y esto es solo el principio... lo que queda todavÃ­a^^ en los prÃ³ximos capitulos se desvelara el pasado de Yamato... y habra noticias de otros personajes... hasta pronto!!!!!!  
  
Fewer 


	10. CAPITULO IX - sueño profundo

CAPITULO IX â€" SueÃ±o profundo  
  
Yamato conducia a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad, saltÃ¡ndose semÃ¡foros y seÃ±ales con la intencio de llegar lo antes posible hasta la clinica a la que Ken habia sido trasladado. En los asientos traseros, Sora derramaba su llanto en brazos de Miyako imaginando cosas terribles sobre el accidente de Ken, pensaba que le ocultaban la verdad y que jamas volveria a verle con vida.  
  
Al llegar al hospital, Sora y Miyako corrieron por los pasillos hasta encontrar a la Doctora que se encargaba de Ken. Cerro la puerta de la habitaciÃ³n a sus espaldas y acompaÃ±o a las muchachas a un pequeÃ±o despacho al fondo del pasillo.  
  
_ Â¿CÃ³mo esta? â€" pregunto la pelirroja intentando controlar su llanto.  
  
_ Para que mentir.. â€" respondio la mujer - ... lleva en coma desde que le trasladaron a la clinica, su estado es grave... no presenta ninguna lesion fÃ­sica grave, tan solo rasguÃ±os... pero un fuerte golpe en la cabeza le ha dejado sin sentido.  
  
_ Â¿CuÃ¡nto tiempo estara asi? Â¿Saben algo?  
  
_ Tranquilizate... aun estan haciendole pruebas, es pronto para sacar conclusiones... tal vez dias, meses, aÃ±os... o tal vez nunca...  
  
_ Â¿Nunca? â€" interrumpio llorando en brazos de Miyako - ... no puede ser...  
  
_ Escucha... para el estado en que quedo el mercedes de tu novio es casi increÃ­ble que haya salido vivo...  
  
_ Â¿Mercedes? â€" pregunto sorprendida - ... tiene que tratarse de un error, el coche de Ken era un deportivo metalizado, no un mercedes...  
  
_ Por la documentaciÃ³n encontrada no era suyo, al parecer pertenecia algun pariente al que estamos intentando localizar...  
  
_ Maldita sea... necesito verle... â€" aÃ±adio levantÃ¡ndose de la silla.  
  
  
  
Ante la insistencia de la muchacha, la doctora decidio acompaÃ±arla hasta la habitaciÃ³n en la que se encontraba ingresado el muchacho. Yamato se dejo ver al fondo del pasillo, buscando a sus dos amigas a lo largo de la clinica. Tomo del brazo a Sora, ya mas calmada que caminaba lentamente. Soltando la mano de Yamato que aguardaba junto con Miyako en la puerta se decidio a entrar en la estancia. La fria habitaciÃ³n de Ken se habia convertido en un santuario de amor desesperanzado, un amor que se habia visto interrumpido por un estupido accidente, donde solo sus lamentos rompian el silencio sepulcral de la oscuridad, demasiado frio por el grave estado del joven. Sora se acerco con los ojos empapados de lagrimas inocentes y se acomodo en la cama, a su lado, tomando la mano de Ken que permanecia inconsciente ante ella.  
  
_ Ken... â€" murmuro acercÃ¡ndose a su novio - ... intenta oirme por favor...  
  
_ Sora... â€" dijo Miyako desde la puerta, abrazada a Yamato.  
  
_ Por favor... Ken... tienes que recuperarte, tienes que salir de esta... estoy aquÃ­... a tu lado... â€" susurro a su oido - ... no olvides todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, lo que hemos sentido... estaremos contigo... Ken, pero tienes que recuperarte... por favor...  
  
_ No puedo soportarlo... â€" dijo Miyako desde la puerta - ...no puedo verle asi por mas tiempo...  
  
_ Miya, espera... â€" interrumpio Yamato intentando detenerla.  
  
_ Dejala Yamato... â€" dijo la pelirroja levantando la vista, empapada de lagrimas â€" se lo que siente...  
  
Yamato y Sora caminaban por el paseo de la playa de vuelta a casa. Anochecia, tan solo se guiaban por la luz de las estrellas. El muchacho miraba a su amiga que avanzaba sin rumbo, siguiendo los pasos de Yamato, con la mirada fija en el suelo y la mente perdida en sus recuerdos junto a Ken.  
  
_ Â¿Sabes una cosa Yamato? â€" dijo la pelirroja rompiendo el silencio - ...me parece estar soÃ±ando, me siento como en mitad de una pesadilla de la que deseo despertar y no lo consigo...  
  
_ Te comprendo Sora, mas de lo que puedas imaginarte...  
  
_ Me siento condenada al sufrimiento...  
  
_ No digas mas tonterÃ­as Sora... â€" interrumpio el chico rubio abrazando a su amiga - ...todo saldra bien, ya lo veras...  
  
_ No estoy segura de ello... esta maÃ±ana parecia todo tan perfecto... y ahora mira... no hace ni un aÃ±o que logre superar lo de Taichi y ahora que creo haber encontrado el amor ... todo se ha echado a perder... No pueden hacer nada por el, tan solo esperar... Â¿pero cuanto Yamato? Â¿Hasta cuando va a durar esto?  
  
_ Sora... nadie tiene la respuesta... tu solo debes tener esperanza, no dejarte vencer por la tristeza... estar a su lado, dejando que sienta que tu amor aun sigue vivo... es la unica forma de conseguir algo...  
  
_ Â¿Y si son aÃ±os? Â¿Se merece esto?  
  
_ No siempre las cosas parecen justas Sora... mira mi vida... si algun dia llegaras a conocer mi verdadera historia... la vida no es facil Sora...  
  
_ perdona Yamato, estoy siendo demasiado egoÃ­sta... pero Ken ha significado tanto para mi en este ultimo aÃ±o... pero comprendo que esto os afecta tambien a vosotros, a ti... a Miyako...  
  
_ ella esta fatal, ahora mismo estara tendida sobre su cama llorando... nunca le gusto mostrar sus sentimientos de dolor... pero lo esta pasando bastante mal...  
  
_ Creo que aun siente algo por Ken... â€" murmuro Sora al oido de Yamato.  
  
_ Â¿Miyako? No, no lo creo...  
  
_ Tal vez no sea lo mismo que hace unos aÃ±os... pero tuvieron una historia muy fuerte y... en el fondo guarda algo de aquello...  
  
_ Â¿Quieres decir... como lo que hubo entre nosotros? â€" dijo el rubio en voz baja.  
  
_ Algo asi... son cosas que nunca se olvidan Yamato...  
  
El curso continuaba, Sora parecia descentrada, no conseguia sacar demasiado tiempo para estudiar, hasta penso por un momento en dejar pasar el curso. Todas las tardes se acercaba con Yamato, y en ocasiones tambien con Miyako a la clinica para visitar a Ken. El las cuatro ultimas semanas no se habia producido ni una mejoria, ni la mas minima seÃ±al de vida que permitiera volver a la vida anterior. Sora sostenia su mano, fria, sin fuerzas, pero llena de recuerdos de una historia que jamas podria olvidar y de la cual no deseaba su final. Aquella tarde de invierno, Sora permanecia dormida en brazos de Yamato en el sofa de la habitaciÃ³n. El muchacho acariciaba su melena pelirroja como hacia unos aÃ±os habia podido hacer a diario. De pronto, el sonido de la puerta al brirse le sobresalto y desperto a la pelirroja al ver que la doctora se acercaba con intenciÃ³n de hablar con ella.  
  
_ Sora... â€" susurro Yamato a su oido al tiempo que la muchacha abria los ojos.  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ© ocurre? Â¿Esta bien Ken?  
  
_ Todo sigue igual â€" dijo la doctora con una sonrisa - ...pero tenemos que trasladarle al hospital central.  
  
_ Â¿Por quÃ©? Â¿Algo va mal? â€" interrumpio Sora sorprendida.  
  
_ No, no es eso. En su estado podria despertar en cualquier momento o... podria sufrir complicaciones... por eso es mejor que sea trasladado, alli tienen los medios necesarios para casos extremos...  
  
_ Si ustedes creen que es lo mejor...  
  
_ Ya lo hemos hablado con los jefes de planta del hospital, a partir de ahora el Dr.Willis se ocupara de todo...  
  
_ Ha dicho Dr.Willis? â€" pregunto Yamato alarmado  
  
_ Si, eso ha dicho, Â¿ocurre algo Yamato? â€" respondio Sora confusa.  
  
_ No... nada... oye Sora, te espero en casa, tengo que resolver algo muy importante... nos vemos...  
  
_ Espera Yamato... â€" dijo Sora dejando que las palabras se perdieras en el aire...  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
NOTAS: este chapter me quedo un poco ridÃ­culo, pero tenia que engancharlo al decimo de alguna forma^^, el siguiente es mas interesante, hay romance/drama en abundancia... y novedades sobre Yamato.  
  
Fewer 


	11. CAPITULO X - La realidad de mi historia

NOTA: Este capitulo en principio era un fic aparte, pero como me quedo corto y vi q habia mas fics q trataban el mismo tema, decidi acoplarlo a este otro cambiando algunas cosillas y weno, esto es lo que ha quedado. Romance/drama... por fin el misterioso pasado de Yamato. (flash back dos aÃ±os atrÃ¡s)  
  
  
  
CAPITULO X â€" la realidad de mi historia  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ© es lo que ocurre Yamato? â€" pregunto confundida la pelirroja â€" Desde que trasladaron a Ken al hospital central no le has hecho ninguna visita, ni siquiera me acercas hasta la puerta...  
  
_ No es nada Sora, algun dia lo entenderas...  
  
_ Â¿Tienes algo contra Ken? â€" replico la pelirroja sorprendida - Â¿QuÃ© pasa Yamato? Â¿Por quÃ© has cambiado de pronto?  
  
_ Ken no tiene nada que ver... son cosas del pasado, no quiero hablar de ello.  
  
_ Pero yo necesito saberlo Yamato... Â¿quÃ© esconden estos ultimos aÃ±os? Â¿QuÃ© es eso tan grave que no quieres sacar a la luz?  
  
_ solo intento borrarlo de mis recuerdos... cuanta menos gente lo sepa mas facil sera ocultarlo... fueron aÃ±os difÃ­ciles y...  
  
_ Al menos podrias decirme por que no quieres ver a Ken...  
  
_ Â¡Sora no es por Ken! Â¡Es por el Dr.Willis!  
  
_ Â¿CÃ³mo? â€" murmuro confusa - Â¿QuÃ© tienes con el? Â¿Le conoces?  
  
_ Es una larga historia Sora... â€" respondio ladeando la cabeza hacia la ventanilla del coche - ... no me fuerces a hablar de algo asi...  
  
_ Yamato... nos conocemos de toda la vida... creo que te ayudaria hablarlo con alguien...  
  
_ Sora...  
  
_ Por favor...  
  
_ Maldita sea! No me mires con esos ojos!... â€" interrumpio Yamato cogiendole de las manos - ... Â¿por quÃ© siemrpe te sales con la tuya?... Esta bien, te lo contare... pero no volveremos a sacar nunca mas el tema, prometelo... por favor Sora.  
  
_ De acuerdo... te lo prometo...  
  
_ Recuerdas que te dije que estaba metido en drogas y asuntillos negros... Bien, a finales de Agosto ibamos a dar un golpe brutal, era arriesgado pero habia mucho dinero en juego... supongo que me notarias distante en los ultimos dias que nos vimos... llevaba tiempo viÃ©ndome con esos amigos, nos metiamos de todo, pasaba un poco de mi vida rutinaria... todo salio bien, teniamos que venir a Estados Unidos a terminar la misiÃ³n... nos emborrachamos, nos metimos pastillas y eso... y al despertar estaba tirado en la calle, con unos billetes en el bolsillo y una resaca impresionante... me habian dejado tirado en medio de un pais desconocido...  
  
Flash Back * (New York, 1 de septiembre de 2001)  
  
  
  
Yamato caminaba sin rumbo hacia la cumbre del sufrimiento lentamente, improvisando sobre la marcha una agradable y vaga mirada en la que ocultar su dolor, una nueva ruta hacia una vida paralela a la que habia dejado en Odaiba. Acababa de llegar a la gran ciudad despuÃ©s de un largo viaje por todo el pais, sin un duro en el bolsillo, tan solo el recuerdo de una vida que jamas podria recuperar. Aun era verano, pero una fuerte lluvia invernal azotaba la region, las frias gotas se deslizaban por sus cabellos rubios y llegaban hasta sus ojos azules que se clavaban en las calles con una dura expresiÃ³n de dolor y nostalgia. Caminaba apresuradamente, sin rumbo fijo, tan solo con la idea de escapar de la lluvia y de sus sentimientos. Con la mirada clavada en el suelo, no distinguia a quienes transitaban aquellas calles hasta que, al llegar a la esquina, se choco brutalmente contra una muchacha de cabellos rosados que cargaba con numerosas bolsas de compras.  
  
_ Perdona... â€" exclamo Yamato agachÃ¡ndose a recoger las bolsas - ... lo siento, de verdad, no se donde tengo la cabeza...  
  
_ No pasa nada... â€" dijo la muchacha levantando la vista - ... tambien ha sido mi culpa, yo...  
  
_ Â¿Mimi? â€" interrumpio Yamato clavando sus ojos en la muchacha - ... esa voz... esos ojos... estoy seguro de que eres tu...  
  
_ No puede ser, dime que no estoy soÃ±ando â€" respondio sorprendida al tiempo que se incorporaba - ... Â¿Yamato Ishida? Â¿En serio?  
  
_ El mismo...  
  
_ Â¿CÃ³mo tu por aquÃ­? Â¿De vacaciones?  
  
_ No, no... es una larga historia... â€" balbuceo desplomÃ¡ndose en sus brazos.  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ© te ocurre Yamato? Â¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
_ Si... â€" respondio el rubio incorporÃ¡ndose - ... tan solo estoy cansado, llevo tres dias sin dormir, apenas he comido y no tengo ni un duro encima...  
  
_ No tienes buen aspecto... ven conmigo, te llevare a casa...  
  
_ Â¿Y tus padres? Â¿QuÃ© diran si me ven en estas condiciones?  
  
_ No te preocupes... no estan en casa, en realidad no estan en Nueva York, salieron de viaje hace dos dias...  
  
  
  
Perdio completamente la nociÃ³n del tiempo, al despertar, sintio el perfume de Mimi a su lado, pero continuaba con los ojos cerrados, esquivando la luz que se colaba por la ventana del dormitorio. La muchacha leia una revista acomodada en la cama, a su lado.  
  
_ Llevas mas de trece horas durmiendo â€" susurro en voz baja la muchacha cuando Yamato abrio los ojos.  
  
_ Lo necesitaba... â€" respondio el rubio ladeando la cabeza hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Mimi.  
  
_ Y dime... â€" murmuro Mimi - ... Â¿CÃ³mo has llegado hasta aquÃ­?  
  
_ Estoy metido en un buen lio Mimi... necesito que me ayudes...  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ© tengo que hacer?  
  
_ No es difÃ­cil... solo discreciÃ³n, no digas a nadie que estoy aquÃ­... ni a Sora, ni a mi familia ni a la policia, por favor...  
  
_ Â¿De que huyes Yama?  
  
_ No puedo volver... me persigue la ley, me persigue mi banda... me persigue mi pasado... la unica solucion es esconderme, no dar seÃ±ales de vida... es lo mejor...  
  
_ Yamato...  
  
_ Por favor Mimi, me alegro de haberte encontrado... necesito que me ayudes...  
  
_ No te entiendo... Â¿QuÃ© pasa con Sora? Â¿Y Takeru? Â¿Los demas?  
  
_ Sera mejor que aprendan a vivir sin mi, es lo mejor... â€" respondio mirÃ¡ndola fijamente - ... estoy metido en drogas, en asuntos oscuros... quiero salir de ello Mimi, pero no puedo...  
  
_ Yo creo que deberias regresar a Odaiba... al menos alli tienes a tu familia, a Sora, a tus amigos... aquÃ­ estoy solo yo y no podre estar ocultandote eternamente, mis padres regresaran...  
  
_ Por favor...  
  
_ Yamato... Â¿QuÃ© pasa con Sora? Â¿Ya no sientes nada por ella?  
  
_ La quiero Mimi, esto no es facil para mi... pero es lo mejor para ella, creeme, mi vida ahora es un desastre, Sora se merece algo mejor... yo no la haria feliz... no quiero seguir hablando de esto!! â€" dijo furioso - Â¿Vas a ayudarme o no? Solo una respuesta...  
  
_ Yamato, claro que quiero ayudarte, estas fatal... necesitas a alguien a tu lado, no puedo dejarte solo por Nueva York... â€" respondio la muchacha de cabellos rosados abrazando a su amigo fuertemente.  
  
  
  
La primera semana junto a Mimi fue muy especial para Yamato. En el fondo de su corazon seguia sintiendo algo muy fuerte por Sora, era consciente de que jamas regresaria a JapÃ³n, de que jamas volveria a verla... No era una epoca facil, pero junto a Mimi empezaba a recuperar una vida normal. Sus sentimientos presentaban una gran confusiÃ³n, un conflicto interior demasiado fuerte y que tan solo podia solucionar de una forma, olvidando a la pelirroja. Era viernes, la primera semana de clases habia comenzado y Yamato apenas se habia visto con Mimi. Sus padres seguÃ­an de viaje de negocios, por lo que Yamato continuaba en su casa. El muchacho rubio permanecia tumbado en el sofa, con la camisa desabrochada, el cabello alborotado y cubriendo sus ojos con el brazo, intentando caer dormido mientras esperaba a que su amiga regresara del instituto. De pronto el sonido del timbre le sobresalto y al escuchar la voz de Mimi al otro lado de la puerta se incorporo lentamente para abrir. Alli se encontro con los ojos de la muchacha brillantes, alegres. Sus cabellos rosados caian empapados sobre su frente cubriÃ©ndole parte de su dulce mirada. Mimi se sonrojo al encontrarse a Yamato con aquella indumentaria, con aquellos ojos azules que habian vuelto a recuperar parte de su brillo.  
  
_ Â¿Salimos esta noche, Mimi? â€" pregunto el rubio volviendo a dejarse caer en el sofa.  
  
_ Â¿Salir? Te recuerdo que estas en periodo de desintoxicacion amorosa y alcoholica, nos quedaremos aquÃ­...  
  
_ Â¿No crees que te preocupas demasiado por mi? Por una noche no pasara nada...  
  
_ Nada... solamente que antes de las doce tendre que cargar contigo hasta el hospital mas cercano y te internaran hasta que estes limpio...  
  
_ No te pases... no es para tanto... bastante con las charlas que tengo que tragar todas las maÃ±anas... me muero por fumarme algo...  
  
_ Lo siento... â€" interrumpio Mimi dejÃ¡ndose caer sobre el - ...la vida es asi de dura... pediste ayuda y yo te la he conseguido...  
  
_ Bueno... pero algo tendremos que hacer... solo son las nueve...  
  
_ Lo que quieras... â€" respondio Mimi clavando sus ojos en los del muchacho.  
  
  
  
Permanecieron asi unos instantes, tirados en el sofa, sin decir nada, solo mirÃ¡ndose fijamente, abrazandose, dejando volar fantasias amorosas por sus mentes. Mimi dejo que sus manos se deslizaran por el pecho descubierto de Yamato, haciendo a un lado la camisa. El muchacho se incorporo lentamente, inclinando su rostro hacia Mimi, deslizando las manos por su cuello, mientras cerraba los ojos y ladeaba su cabeza para encontrarse con los dulces labios de Mimi. Se dejaron llevar durante unos instantes que se prolongaron indefinidamente entre sus labios.  
  
_ Yamato... â€" dijo Mimi apartÃ¡ndose - ... no se si esto...  
  
_ Perdona... si no quieres seguir... te comprendere...  
  
_ Veras Yamato... acabas de dejar a Sora y no se... tal vez sea un poco precipitado...  
  
_ Solo ha sido un beso Mimi... â€" respondio el rubio abrazandola - ...no quiero forzarte a nada, no quiero que te sientas mal...  
  
_ Es que... tu me gustabas Yamato... desde siempre, pero estabas tan ilusionado con Sora... nunca me atrevi a hablar de esto con nadie... por eso me deje llevar, pero no estoy segura de que lo que sientes por mi es sincero...  
  
_ Si no fuese asi no lo haria... he estado pensando en ello estos dias... puede parecer extraÃ±o pero... te has portado demasiado bien conmigo y creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo, Mimi, creeme... en este beso lo he notado...  
  
_ Â¿Quieres decir que podemos intentarlo?  
  
_ Siempre podemos echarnos atrÃ¡s si no sale como esperÃ¡bamos... â€" respondio Yamato acariciando su mejilla.  
  
  
  
Mimi no conseguia conciliar el sueÃ±o. Se deslizaba entre las sabanas ladeando continuamente la cabeza hacia el despertador de su mesilla. Pasaban de las doce y Yamato no regresaba. Una lagrima comenzo a fluir de sus ojos, la muchacha de cabellos rosados empezo a comprender que el muchacho habia vuelto a dejarse llevar, que sus palabras no habian sido sinceras, que no habia cumplido su promesa. Era martes, se levanto temprano con la esperanza de que Yamato descansara tendido en el sofa, pero el piso estaba vacio, tan solo ella y el recuerdo de un romance que no llegÃ³ a nada. Yamato aguardaba en la esquina de la Gran Manzana, sabia que Mimi apareceria de un momento a otro. Le debia una explicaciÃ³n, ella no respondia a sus llamadas, no le abria la puerta de casa. No queria perderla tan pronto por un estupido error, una confusiÃ³n sin sentido que iba a destrozarle su vida una vez mas. Era temprano, el dia se presentaba soleado despuÃ©s de unas semanas grises y lluviosas, su mirada permanecia fija en la calle por la que la muchacha deberia aparecer. A esas horas de la maÃ±ana las calles se encontraban abarrotadas de gente, entre los que reconocio a la joven de cabellos rosados a la que esperaba.  
  
_ Mimi!! â€" grito Yamato a lo lejos - ...espera, por favor, tengo que hablar contigo...  
  
_ Yo no Yamato, no tenemos nada de que hablar...  
  
_ Escuchame por favor, lo siento de verdad, no pude evitarlo...  
  
_ Me prometiste que no volverias a hacerlo, Â¿ya no me necesitas? Entonces olvidate de mi, no me destroces por favor...  
  
_ No es eso Mimi... solo queria darte una explicaciÃ³n, lo que te mereces... â€" interrumpio cogiendo su brazo â€" por favor, te pido que me escuches...  
  
_ Yamato, no insistas, si ese es el tipo de vida que quieres yo no soy nadie para impedÃ­rtelo, pero no quiero verte asi, no lo soportaria...  
  
_ Te prometo, y esta vez intentare cumplirlo... que nunca mas volvere a hacerlo... pero para mi es difÃ­cil dejarlo de la noche a la maÃ±ana, solo llevo aquÃ­ unos dias, ten paciencia conmigo Mimi, solo a tu lado podre superarlo...  
  
_ No se que pensar Yamato, no se hasta que punto tus palabras son reales... hasta que punto tus besos son sinceros...  
  
_ Totalmente... â€" aÃ±adio el muchacho abrazandola - ... por favor Mimi...  
  
_ Yamato... â€" respondio con una leve sonrisa - ...Â¿CÃ³mo supiste que estaria aquÃ­?  
  
_ Bueno... hace unos dias dijiste que vendrÃ­as a la Torre Norte a recoger una beca o algo...  
  
_ Veo que al menos me escuchas... â€" respondio Mimi deslizando sus manos por los cabellos alborotados de Yamato.  
  
  
  
Delante del portal se abrazaban calidamente. Mimi dejo caer su cartera y sus libros a los pies de Yamato y paso sus manos lentamente por su cuello mientras rozaba sus dulces labios con un suave beso de reconciliaciÃ³n. Yamato dejaba fluir sus manos por la cintura de la muchacha, acariciando lentamente su piel. Un fuerte e inusual ruido agito la zona, mas la pareja ni se inmutaba, no cesaban de dejar volar sus sentimientos hasta concebir un mal presentimiento plasmado en los gritos alarmantes de los transeÃºntes. Yamato levanto la vista bruscamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el impacto era inevitable, varios metros mas arriba se veia un avion a escasos metros de la Torre Norte, a escasos metros de sus almas. Eran las ocho de la maÃ±ana, apenas brillaban los primeros rayos de sol en la ciudad cuando el suelo de Nueva York temblo bajo sus pies, sintiendo como si la Tierra fuera a rasgarse en mil pedazos. LlovÃ­an objetos extraÃ±os a su alrededor, sin poder controlar sus actos, Yamato cayo al suelo a pocos metros de la muchacha de cabellos rosados que dejo escapar un grito desgarrador en medio de la multitud que intentaba huir tras el impacto.  
  
_ Mimi!!! â€" grito Yamato tras volver en si - Â¿DÃ³nde estas?  
  
_ Yamato... â€" murmuro una voz apagada y debil a su lado - ... ayudame...  
  
_ Mimi? Â¿QuÃ© te ocurre?  
  
_ No... no lo se... un ...golpe... no puedo moverme... â€" balbuceo cerrando los ojos.  
  
_ Mimi, por favor... dime que te ocurre, no te duermas, por favor!! Dime algo...  
  
_ Yamato... no me dejes... por... favor...  
  
_ Maldita sea!! Â¿Por quÃ© tu? Tranquila Mimi... â€" dijo acariciendo su mejilla - ... no te preocupes, te sacare de aquÃ­...  
  
  
  
Mimi yacia en el suelo, su respiraciÃ³n era cada vez mas debil y Yamato no sabia como reaccionar, tan solo permanecia a su lado, con los ojos llorosos y la mente en blanco. Tomo a Mimi en brazos y se abrio paso entre la mutitud que huia despavorida sin rumbo para evitar ser victima de la masacre. El hospital mas cercano estaba a varias manzanas de alli, a pie tardarian en llegar, tal vez demasiado arriesgado para la vida de Mimi. No podia evitarlo, sabia que no era lo correcto, pero era la unica forma de hacer algo por su vida. Poniendo en practica sus viejos habitos de delincuencia, no tuvo ningun problema en forzar la cerradura de un coche que se encontraba alli, abandonado en mitad de la calle. Coloco a la muchacha en el asiento trasero y piso el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
_ Aguanta Mimi... â€" murmuraba Yamato de camino al hospital.  
  
  
  
Yamato aguardaba impaciente en la sala de espera. Las emisoras de todo el mundo emitian la terrible noticia. Un segundo avion acababa de impactar brutalmente contra la segunda torre que no tardaria en desplomarse y un nombre resonaba en sus mentes, un tal Bin Laden que en pocos segundo se convirtiÃ³ en el hombre mas buscado del mundo. Pero Yamato no conseguia asimilar estas palabras, tan solo recordaba la imagen de Mimi, alli, tendida en el suelo, pidiendo ayuda, con la mirada debil y apagada... Ante sus ojos veia desfilar a numerosos heridos que buscaban auxilio en Urgencias, pero de Mimi no se sabia nada. Yamato se dejo caer el una de las sillas hecho polvo, con la mirada perdida en algun universo paralelo. Horas mas tarde el Dr.Willis, el medico que se habia encargado de Mimi, irrumpio en la sala de espera acercÃ¡ndose a Yamato.  
  
_ Â¿Yamato Ishida? â€" pregunto esperando una respuesta afirmativa.  
  
_ Â¿CÃ³mo esta Mimi? â€" aÃ±adio el muchacho incorporÃ¡ndose.  
  
_ Lo siento... â€" dijo el doctor bajando la mirada - ...presentaba una hemorragia interna muy fuerte, no hemos podido hacer nada por su vida...  
  
  
  
Yamato no daba credito a las terribles palabras que escuchaba en aquella estancia. Todo parecia un sueÃ±o, una pesadilla sin sentido de la que deseaba despertar, la discusiÃ³n con Mimi, la caida de las Torres Gemelas, la muerte de su chica... Golpeo con rabia la pared y dejo escapar un fuerte grito de dolor que se extendio por todo el hospital.  
  
  
  
(FIN DEL FLASH-BACK)  
  
  
  
_ Â¿Lo entiendes ahora, Sora? â€" dijo en tono melancolico.  
  
_ Yamato... yo... lo siento, no sabia nada â€" respondio la pelirroja entre lagrimas â€" no sabia nada de esto... ni siquiera sabia que Mimi habia muerto... nadie nos dijo nada de ello... no puedo creerlo...  
  
_ A partir de ese momento las cosas se volvieron a complicar... volvi a caer en las drogas, en la delincuencia... en ese estilo de vida que empece a olvidar de la mano de Mimi... fue difÃ­cil salir, perdi un curso entero, un aÃ±o de vida diria yo... tuve romances con otras chicas, pero solo para intentar olvidar aquel final tan tragico... estuve tambien con chicos... no controlaba Sora... pero no podia regresar a JapÃ³n, habria sido demasiado humillante, demasiado doloroso...  
  
_ Yamato...  
  
_ Y ese maldito Dr.Willis... Â¿por quÃ© ha tenido que volver a cruzarse en mi vida? No seria capaz de entrar alli, verle por los pasillos, en la habitaciÃ³n de Ken... entiÃ©ndelo Sora, dame tiempo...  
  
_ No lo se Yamato, deberias superarlo... no fue culpa suya...  
  
_ Claro que no Sora, la culpa fue mia... intente ayudarla y solo consegui llevarla a la muerte... tal vez su hubiera esperado a alguna ambulancia... pero no, quise ser su heroe... y se me fue de las manos... y nadie pudo hacer nada por ella...  
  
_ No te culpes Yamato... hiciste lo que debias, lo que tu corazon te pedia...  
  
_ Entiende ahora que quiera olvidarme de ello, es duro para mi recordarlo... por favor Sora... â€" dijo clavando su fria y melancolica mirada en los ojos llorosos de Sora - ... prometeme que nunca volveremos a sacar el tema... confio en ti...  
  
_ Si realmente es lo que quieres... Yamato... Â¿nunca piensas regresar a Odaiba?  
  
_ No lo creo Sora... siento haberos hecho tanto daÃ±o... pero las cosas han cambiado, aquÃ­ tengo una nueva vida... es mejor que sigan pensando en que estoy muerto... a veces echo de menos a Takeru... pero creeme, es lo que realmente quiero...  
  
_ Es tarde Yamato... â€" dijo la pelirroja abriendo la puerta del coche - ...creo que deberias venir...  
  
_ No insistas Sora... promÃ©temelo...  
  
  
  
Sora bajo del coche sin darle tiempo a continuar. Cerro suavemente la puerta mientras secaba sus lagrimas. Al despedirse, alli, junto al automÃ³vil mostraron un aire de frustraciÃ³n, desolados, perdidos en una tarde que llegaba a su fin. Cuando arranco el coche, Sora seguia alli, ante el hospital, Yamato volvio la cabeza por el retrovisor para encontrarse con la dulce mirada de la pelirroja que seguia perdida en el infinito.  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
  
  
Pd: esto ha sido todo con respecto al pasado de Yamato, queria meter yaoi, pero me decidi por el mimato para darle un final dramatico^^. Ahora la historia de VIDAS PARALELAS continua...  
  
NOTA: disculpad si hay errores gramticales y ortograficos, no revise el capitulo despuÃ©s de acabarlo que este baka-pc me da problemas^^  
  
  
  
Fewer 


	12. CAPITULO XI - Demasiado tarde

CAPITULO XI â€" Demasiado tarde  
  
Aun resonaban en su mente las duras palabras de Yamato, el triste pasado que cargaba consigo. Y tenia que enfrentarse al presente, a aquella escena que estaba marcando la monotonia de sus dias. Hacia mas de un mes que Ken no daba ni la mas minima seÃ±al de mejoria, todo seguia igual, como algo que fuera a seguir asi eternamente. Sora caminaba por los frios pasillos del hospital con la mirada fija en el suelo, recorriendo el mismo camino que dia a dia le llevaba hasta Ken que continuaba tendido en la cama, con una vaga expresiÃ³n de dolor en su rostro. La pelirroja se sento a su lado tomando su mano y le beso suavemente en la mejilla.  
  
_ Miya-chan... â€" dijo la pelirroja en voz baja - ... llevas aquÃ­ toda la noche, deberias irte a casa...  
  
_ No importa Sora, prefiero quedarme...  
  
_ Como quieras... â€" aÃ±adio Sora con una sonrisa - ... veras... hay algo que me gustaria saber...  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ© es Sora? â€" murmuro sonrojÃ¡ndose.  
  
_ Â¿Aun sientes algo por Ken? Por favor Miyako, te comprendere, solo quiero que seas sincera conmigo...  
  
_ No lo se Sora... creo que solo cuando pierdes a alguien por un error es cuando te das cuenta de lo que le querias... pero no lo se, tal vez por Ken lo unico que siento es el recuerdo del pasado...  
  
_ Bien...  
  
_ Dime Sora... Â¿Yamato y tu...?  
  
_ No, no Miyako... el es un amigo... no se lo que sentira el, pero yo no puedo verle de otra forma, yo quiero a Ken... Yamato solo me apoya... nada mas, el tambien lo ha pasado mal... hubo algo entre nosotros hace aÃ±os, pero al menos por mi parte esta olvidado... Â¿En serio pensabas que Yamato y yo...?  
  
_ No... pero hable con Ã©l hace unos dias... y no hablaba de ti como una simple amiga, eres alguien demasiado especial para el...  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ© quieres decir Miyako? ...  
  
_ Dejalo Sora... no tiene importancia... vuelvo un rato a la residencia, despuÃ©s e comer ya estoy aquÃ­ otra vez...  
  
_ Espera, Miya-chan...  
  
La muchacha se alejo lentamente dejando a Sora intrigada con aquellas palabras que resonaban en su mente. La pelirroja clavo su mirada en el cielo gris que se dejaba ver a traves de la ventana mientras acariciaba suavemente la mano de Ken. De pronto, Sora sintio un vago movimiento a su lado, se sentia observada y ladeo lentamente la cabeza hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Ken que se abrian para mirarla. No daba credito a lo que estaba ocurriendo, se froto los ojos pensando que seria producto de su imaginaciÃ³n, del sueÃ±o, del deseo de que todo volviera a ser como antes.  
  
_ Sora... â€" susurro dÃ©bilmente el muchacho - ... estas... aquÃ­...  
  
_ Ken... â€" respondio sorprendida - ... estas bien... no puedo creerlo!! Dios mio Ken! Te has recuperado, tengo que avisar al doctor, ahora vengo...  
  
_ Espera... Sora... â€" interrumpio - ...Â¿quÃ© me ha pasado? Â¿DÃ³nde estoy? Â¿Por quÃ© lloras asi...?  
  
_ Shhh â€" dijo la muchacha acariciando sus cabellos - ... no digas nada, Â¿vale? Te pondras bien...  
  
_ Besame Sora... â€" aÃ±adio Ken con voz apagada - ... por favor... besame una vez mas...  
  
_ No lo dudes â€" contesto Sora antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios - ... tengo que ir a ver al doctor, esperame Ken...  
  
_ Sora...  
  
La muchacha corria por los pasillos del hospital con la intenciÃ³n de encontrar cuanto antes al doctor para comunicarle la noticia. DespuÃ©s de varias semanas Ken habia salido del coma, aun no podia creerlo, pero era cierto. Lagrimas de emocion y alegria recorrian sus mejillas y un unico pensamiento ocupaba su mente, la idea de volver a empezar, de volver a estar con Ken como hasta el dia del accidente. Habia olvidado por completo las palabras de Miyako, tan solo podia pensar en lo que su corazon le permitia. Encontro al doctor en la planta baja, junto a la cafeteria, seguramente se tomaba un descanso. Sora miro al reloj, eran las once de la maÃ±ana, aun estaba a tiempo de encontrar a Yamato en casa.  
  
_ Dr.Willis!!! â€" exclamo Sora desde la puerta - ...tiene que venir, Ken ha despertado.  
  
Sin siquiera responder a la muchacha con algo mas que una sonrisa, el doctor y un grupo de enfermeras salio de inmediato hacia la habitaciÃ³n de Ken. Sora les seguia de cerca, caminando lentamente mientras hablaba por telefono con Yamato para comunicarle la noticia. Al llegar a la habitaciÃ³n de Ken, el doctor ordeno a la muchacha que esperara fuera mientras realizaban algunas pruebas. Los segundos se hacian eternos, se convirtieron en minutos, en varias horas hasta que el doctor salio de la habitaciÃ³n. Yamato abrazaba a Sora en la sala de espera, ambos estaban felices por la noticia.  
  
_ Â¿Ves como todo iba a salir bien? â€" dijo el muchacho besando en la mejilla a su amiga - ... ya veras, en unos dias volvereis a ser los de siempre.  
  
_ Es que aun no me lo creo Yamato... cuando he visto sus ojos mirÃ¡ndome otra vez... se me puso algo en el corazon que no me dejaba reaccionar... y al oir su voz... Yamato, estoy tan contenta de que haya despertado!!  
  
_ Todos lo estamos... â€" continuo el rubio acariciando su melena pelirroja - ... esto tendremos que celebrarlo...  
  
_ Si... â€" respondio con una gran sonrisa.  
  
De pronto, su felicidad se vio interrumpida por la fulminante mirada del doctor Willis. Yamato cambio la vista hacia el suelo y Sora se acerco a el dejando solo a Yamato.  
  
_ Â¿Puedo entrar ya a verle? â€" pregunto alegremente la pelirroja.  
  
_ Lo siento Sora... â€" respondio bajando la vista - ... no sabemos que ha ocurrido, la verdad ha sido sorprendente que hubiera despertado tan pronto, pero...  
  
_ Â¿QuÃ© ocurre doctor? â€" interrumpio clavÃ¡ndole su mirada inocente - ...digame...  
  
_ Sora... â€" respondio tomÃ¡ndola del brazo - ... no sabemos como... pero... se nos ha ido de las manos, hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido... pero no ha podido soportarlo...  
  
_ Â¿Quiere decir que Ken... â€" murmuro asustada - ... ha muerto?  
  
_ Lo siento Sora ... â€" respondio asintiendo con la cabeza - ... ni siquiera comprendemos como habia despertado... al parecer solo deseaba despedirse antes de morir...  
  
_ el ultimo beso... â€" recordo Sora en voz alta - ... por que ha tenido que morir...  
  
_ Maldita sea!!! â€" grito Yamato furioso al tiempo que salia corriendo.  
  
_ Yamato, espera!! â€" exclamo en vano la pelirroja.  
  
  
  
Era un dia gris y lluvioso de primavera. Sora dejaba fluir su llanto en brazos de Yamato. El muchacho la sostenia de la cintura mientras ella ocultaba su rostro triste y melancolico en su pecho. Para ella el tiempo se habia detenido al morir Ken, ya no tenia sentido seguir viviendo en un mar de tristeza y dolor por una vida destrozada. El entierro fue intimo y rapido. Habia sido imposible contactar con la familia del joven, tan solo Sora, Yamato, Miyako y algunos amigos presenciaron el acto fÃºnebre. El dolor era inevitable, aquella muerte les habia sorprendido a todos, nadie habia perdido la esperanza, todos, especialmente Sora, confiaban en que todo volveria a la normalidad.  
  
_ Â¿Por quÃ©...? â€" se lamentaba Miyako junto a su pareja actual - ... Ken no se merecia algo asi...  
  
_ Miyako...  
  
_ No puedo soportarlo... â€" exclamo antes de salir corriendo.  
  
_ Me preocupa Miyako... â€" susurro Yamato al oido de Sora que continuaba llorando apoyada en su hombro.  
  
_ En el fondo seguia sintiendo algo por Ken... â€" respondio la pelirroja con la mirada borrosa, empaÃ±ada de lagrimas, clavada en la lapida.  
  
Todos se fueron con su dolor de vuelta a la vida diaria. Yamato y Sora se quedaron solos en el cementerio, ante el lugar donde yacia una de las personas mas importantes para ellos. La lluvia habia cesado y las nubes se alejaban para dejar paso a las estrellas de una noche de luto. Era tarde, tal vez demasiado, pero hacia horas que habian perdido la nociÃ³n del tiempo, hacia dos dias que Sora vivia en un mundo irreal, en una pesadilla sin final, sin intenciÃ³n de salir de ese sueÃ±o profundo que la atormentaba. Alli no quedaba nadie mas, por lo que los dos muchachos tuvieron que regresar caminando, recorriendo las frias calles de la ciudad. El silencio rondaba sus corazones, tan solo bastaba con darse animos mediante su presencia, ninguno de los dos se atrevia a rasgar ese silencio abrumador que cada vez se hacia mas intenso. Al llegar al paseo de la playa, Sora se alejo de Yamato y se dejo caer sobre la arena. El muchacho la seguia de cerca, caminando lentamente, clavando su mirada en la silueta que se movia lentamente frente a las olas del mar.  
  
_ Sora... â€" dijo el rubio lanzÃ¡ndose a romper el silencio.  
  
_ Ahora es cuando realmente te comprendo Yamato... ahora es cuando me he dado cuenta de lo dura que es la vida ...dijo la muchacha entre lagrimas.  
  
_ No te hundas Sora... â€" interrumpiÃ³ sentÃ¡ndose a su lado - ... no te dejes dominar por la tristeza...  
  
_ Pero Yamato... la vida no tiene sentido ya para mi...  
  
_ No digas eso Sora, nunca pienses esas cosas, tienes que superarlo, no te digo que le olvides, se que es imposible, yo jamas podre olvidar a Mimi, yo la quise... pero tienes que ser fuerte Sora, tienes que luchar contra el dolor... no dejes que te domine... â€" aÃ±adio Yamato abrazando a su amiga.  
  
_ Solo queria despedirse... â€" repetia la pelirroja - ... esas palabras del doctor me han dejado bastante mal, Yamato...  
  
_ No me lo recuerdes Sora... Â¿No habia tenido bastante con dejar morir a Mimi? Â¿Tenia que seguir destrozando mi vida...?  
  
_ No seas tan duro Yamato... quien sabe de quien fue la culpa...  
  
_ No soy duro con nadie, solo realista...  
  
_ No, deja de intentar justificar su muerte... ya no podemos hacer nada por cambiar las cosas... Â¿de que nos sirve esto?  
  
_ Lo siento Sora, pero... duele... y mucho... Ken fue durante muchos aÃ±os un buen amigo... y tu... estoy preocupado por ti... No me gustaria que acabaras como yo despuÃ©s de la muerte de Mimi... dejame ayudarte Sora...  
  
_ Creo que voy a regresar a Odaiba, el menos por un tiempo, estando aquÃ­ sera mucho mas difÃ­cil superarlo... â€" respondio tras unos segundos de silencio.  
  
_ Â¿Es lo que quieres, Sora?  
  
_ No... pero es lo que mi corazon me pide, tampoco sera facil volver a encontrar a Taichi o ver a Jun todas las maÃ±anas... pero estare yo, con mis estudios y podre olvidar este sufrimiento... necesito ver a Hikari, a Takeru... tambien a mis padres... hace mas de un aÃ±o que no se nada de ellos... Sera duro, pero tal vez un tiempo fuera me ayude... Â¿por quÃ© no vienes tu tambien Yamato?  
  
_ Sora... sabes que... por favor, no sigas por ahÃ­...  
  
_ Me voy en dos dias Yamato...  
  
_ Te echare de menos Sora... no sabes cuanto... pero no puedo regresar, lo siento...  
  
_ Y yo a ti Yamato... â€" susurro cambiando la mirada - Ahora comprendo como te sentias... al menos te tengo a mi lado, y a Miyako... sino llega a ser por vosotros...  
  
_ Al menos tienes a alguien, yo entonces solo tenia a la droga para liberarme de mi sufrimiento...  
  
_ Â¿Te has dado cuenta de lo similares que han sido nuestras vidas desde que nos separamos? Vidas paralelas, pero iguales... Ken ha sido tanto para mi... realmente era algo mas lo que habia entre nosotros, pero estoy condenada...  
  
_ No pierdas la esperanza Sora, las puertas del corazon nunca se cierran... creeme, deja que el tiempo cicatrice tus heridas... algun dia... me comprenderas...  
  
_ Ken me hizo olvidar a Taichi, me apoyo tanto en aquellos dias... y a ti Mimi...  
  
_ Sora, perdoname, en serio... lamento tanto haberte hecho daÃ±o... pero te merecias algo mas que yo, y lo de Mimi surgio, como nacio algo entre Ken y tu... pero no pudo ser...  
  
_ No te disculpes Yamato, te entiendo... y me alegro de poder estar ahora aquÃ­, hablando contigo una vez mas... de verdad â€" respondio con una gran sonrisa.  
  
_ Prometeme que guardaras mi secreto Sora, nadie sabra jamas que nos hemos encontrado, por favor...  
  
_ Yamato...  
  
_ Sora, te lo ruego... por favor, es mejor para todos que sigan pensando en mi como parte del pasado, es mejor que me olviden...  
  
_ Esta bien... sera nuestro secreto...  
  
_ Â¿Volveras? â€" pregunto tristemente el muchacho.  
  
_ El tiempo lo decidira todo Yamato, no puedo responderte ahora...  
  
_ Comprendo... Sora, es tarde... deberÃ­amos regresar...  
  
_ Bien... â€" dijo la muchacha levantÃ¡ndose.  
  
_ Sora... â€" dijo tomando su mano - ... espero volver a verte... no volvere a cometer dos veces el mismo error.  
  
_ No lo haras... nunca es demasiado tarde para retomar el pasado... para cubrir los errores...  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA..... 


	13. CAPITULO XII Una nueva vida

VIDAS PARALELAS - Capitulo 12 - Una nueva vida  
  
NOTAS: Hola a todos!!!! Siento mucho haberos hecho esperar tanto con el ultimo capitulo de este fic, pero ultimamente he estado muy liada con paranoias personales y otros proyectos como comics, cosplay etc y no he sacado tiempo para terminar mis fics. Espero q esta racha se me acabe pronto y en las proximas semanas pueda ponerme al dia con mis fics y echar un vistacillo a los nuevos xq estoy segura de haberme perdido mu wenos fics. Sin mas comentarios, alla va el ultimo capitulo de VIDAS PARALELAS.  
  
:::: UNA NUEVA VIDA:::::  
  
Una lagrima... y otra mas... Sora no era capaz de controlar su llanto... la pérdida del amor de su vida la mantenia destrozada, aquello no era como una ruptura, sabia que Ken no regresaria, que permaneceria eternamente junto a ella, en su corazon, pero jamas podria volver a sentir su calor, sus caricias, sus abrazos, sus besos... sabia que, hiciera lo que hiciese, nada podria cerrarle aquella herida de su corazon, que nadie podria devolverle la vida a la persona a la que mas habia amado. Una lagrima... y otra mas... la pelirroja dejaba correr sus lagrimas mientras miraba a traves de la ventanilla del avion. Ya no habia marcha atras, la decision estaba tomada, ni siquiera encontraba una repuesta al porquè de su decision, pero volver a Odaiba era lo que pedia su corazon. Todo habia sido demasiado rapido, una decision tal vez precipitada, pero aquellas calles de Nueva York conservaban unos recuerdos que no la dejaban respirar sin romper a llorar mientras caminaba camino de la universidad. Alli dejaba a Yamato, a Miyako... ellos tambien la necesitaban, pero Sora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas abrazar a Hikari, a Takeru... a tantas personas que, en esos momentos mas que nunca, echaba tanto de menos. Habia pasado mas de un año, no sabia que se encontraria al regresar a la ciudad, como reaccionaria al encontrarse con la mirada de Taichi o con la sonrisa falsa de Jun, no era capaz de imaginar como dejar escapar la noticia de la muerte de Ken... y tambien de Mimi... y lo que mas le preocupaba era el hecho de tener que ocultar a Takeru la verdad sobre su hermano. Entre tanta preocupacion, entre tanto llanto y tantos sentimientos recorriendo su corazon, Sora cerro los ojos y cayo dormida abrazando contra su pecho una de las ultimas fotos que se hizo junto a Ken. Al despertar el avion se disponia a aterrizar, era la hora, estaba en Odaiba.  
  
_ ¡¡¡Bienvenida a casa!!! - grito Hikari abrazando a su mejor amiga - No sabes cuanto me alegro de volver a verte, te he echado tanto de menos... Sora, ¿que tal estas? No tienes buen aspecto, ¿te has mareado en el avion?  
  
_ No Hikari... es mucho mas complicado que todo eso... llevo viviendo unos dias terribles...  
  
_ ¿Es por eso por lo que has regresado? ¿No te van bien los examenes de la universidad? ¿Te has metido en lios?  
  
_ No... las cosas me iban muy bien hasta hace unas semanas... hasta hace una semana...  
  
_ ¿Que es lo que ha ocurrido, Sora? - insistio la joven sentandose con su amiga en las escaleras del porche - Cuentamelo...  
  
_ Hikari... siento no habertelo dicho antes... - comenzo la pelirroja con lagrimas en los ojos - no queria preocuparos... pensaba... soñaba con que todo saldria bien...  
  
_ ¿Es por Ken? - pregunto Hikari mientras Sora asentia con la cabeza - ¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿Te ha dejado?  
  
_ No es eso... - susurro con voz temblorosa mientras rompia a llorar en brazos de su amiga... - no es eso... perdoname... perdoname por no haber llamado...  
  
_ Sora, ¿he dicho algo malo? No llores... dime, me estas asustando... ¿que es lo que pasa?  
  
_ Hikari... hace unas semanas... el dia en que Ken y yo haciamos 10 meses juntos...  
  
_ ¿Que ocurrio?  
  
_ ...tuvo un accidente con el coche de su tio... recibio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza... y... estuvo en coma... hasta... hasta...  
  
_ Sora... - susurro Hikari acariciando suavemente la melena de su amiga.  
  
_ .... murio la semana pasada... no he podido soportarlo... he tenido que regresar... alli... alli... demasiados recuerdos Hikari... no podia seguir asi....  
  
_ Ken... muerto... - añadio la muchacha dejando escapar sus lagrimas - ... no...  
  
_ Lo siento Hikari... tenia que haberos llamado... yo...  
  
_ No te culpes Sora...  
  
_ No se si he hecho bien en regresar... cuando vea a Taichi... cuando me vea en estas condiciones...  
  
_ No te preocupes por mi hermano, las cosas le quedaron claras...  
  
_ No estaria tan segura de ello... siguio llamando a la residencia... a casa... llegaban cartas que nunca llegue a abrir... lo siento Hikari... fui dura con el, pero le queria... y me hizo daño... y cuando ya le habia olvidado, cuando... mis heridas estaban cerradas... cuando empezaba a ser feliz de verdad... Ken... ¿por que...?  
  
_ ¿Le amabas, verdad?  
  
_ Mas de lo que podrias imaginarte... nunca antes habia pensado que podria sentir algo asi por el... despues de todo lo que te hizo...  
  
_ Yo tambien le amaba... Takeru me gusta, y mucho... pero lo que senti por Ken fue algo mas que eso... le odiaba porque en el fondo le seguia amando... Takeru me hizo olvidarle, pero... le recordare siempre, pase lo que pase con mi vida...  
  
_ Y ahora... cuando despierto cada mañana pienso que todo ha sido una pesadilla y que va a estar ahi, a mi lado... y me encuentro sola, sin nadie mirandome fijamente con una sonrisa para darme un beso de buenos dias...  
  
_ A mi me ocurria lo mismo cuando se fue... pero tenia la esperanza de que algun dia volveria... pero ahora... tu...  
  
_ Lo se Hikari... no volvera...  
  
_ Sora... no dejare que te hundas...hare lo que quieras con tal de verte sonreir... eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que tu vuelta a Odaiba te haga ser la Sora de siempre... Olvidate de Taichi, no sera un problema para ti... creeme... regresaste para no sufrir y yo te ayudare...  
  
_ Hay algo mas Hikari... no fue solo por la muerte de Ken...  
  
_ ¿Que ocurre Sora? - pregunto confusa la muchacha tomandola de las manos.  
  
_ Mi mejor amigo se estaba enamorando de mi... no podia seguir alli con el, compartiendo casa y universidad... no queria hacerle daño, no queria darle falsas esperanzas... bastante ha sufrido en el pasado... nuestras vidas han sido tan semejantes...  
  
_ ¿El tambien perdio a... alguien especial?  
  
_ Si... Hikari... y conociamos a ese alguien...  
  
_ ¿Como? Sora, me estas asustando...... - añadio HiKari mirando fijamente a la pelirroja que clavaba sus ojos llenos de lagrimas entre las llamas del atardecer - ¿Que ha querido decir con eso?  
  
_ Mimi...  
  
_ ¿Mimi? ¿Mimi ha... muerto?  
  
_ Lo siento, de verdad Hikari... fue todo tan rapido que no encontre el momento ni el valor para llamar... ocurrio en el atentado del 11 de Septiembre... no lo sabia, mi mejor amigo me hablo de ella hace unos dias... y eso y... la muerte de Ken... por eso tenia que volver... no podia seguir alli... me daban ganas de dejarlo todo y quitarme la vida... pero pensaba en ti... en Takeru... y rompia a llorar... yno tenia valor para seguir con ello...  
  
_ Sora... ¿que es lo que nos esta pasando? ¿Por que estamos condenados a separarnos? No quiero perderte... ni a ti ni a Takeru... quiero que estemos siempre juntos... ven, abrazame...  
  
_ Hikari... - susurro la pelirroja estrechando a Hikari entre sus brazos - ...  
  
  
  
Los dias pasaban... nuevos amaneceres cargados de lagrimas... de recuerdos imborrables... tan solo el apoyo de Hikari y Takeru la ayudaban a seguir adelante...a dejar su llanto a un lado, tan solo para cada noche, y a evitar encuentros desafortunados con Taichi o Jun.  
  
Aquella tarde Sora dejo a sus dos amigos en el centro comercial, despues de tanto tiempo preocupandose por ella necesitaba tiempo para su relacion. Sora se sentia con fuerzas de regresar sola a casa, caminado por el parque que un dia les mantuvo a todos unidos. Era una tarde de primavera, un viernes como cualquier otro, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse a lo lejos, Sora caminaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo, haciendo un esfuerzo por no romper a llorar una vez mas... acelero el paso, dejo el parque a un lado y, al tomar la curva hacia su casa, se encontro de frente con la profunda mirada de Taichi. Sora quedo paralizada, no sabia como reaccionar, en las semanas que llevaba en Odaiba aun no se habian cruzado ni un solo isntante, y ahora permanecia perpleja ante el, sin la ayuda de Hikari para ser rescatada de la situacion. Sora cambio la mirada, dio un paso hacia atras y se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero sintio como alguien la sujetaba del brazo impidiendo que continuara caminando.  
  
_ Por favor Sora... - dijo el muchacho en voz baja - ... necesito hablar contigo, dame solo unos minutos...  
  
_ Taichi, sueltame... me haces daño, dejame... no tenemos nada de que hablar... todo quedo bastante claro cuando Jun y tu...  
  
_ Sora... - interrumpio Taichi - por favor...  
  
_ No me mires asi... no tengo nada que hablar contigo, creo que ya te dije todo lo que tenia que decirte por telefono aquel dia que...  
  
_ pero yo no... yo no he tenido ocasion de explicartelo todo...  
  
_ no hace falta Taichi, no compliques mas las cosas... dejalo todo como esta, no merece la pena seguir revolviendo un pasado que no regresara...  
  
_ Dame solo cinco minutos, nos sentamos y hablamos... despues, si sigues pensando igual que ahora... te levantas y te vas... y no volvere a molestarte...  
  
_Lo siento...  
  
_ Por favor, solo cinco minutos... Sora...  
  
_ Esta bien, pero date prisa, tengo cosas que hacer...  
  
_ Gracias Sora... ven, sentemonos aqui... - dijo el muchacho señalando un banco del paseo.  
  
_ Y bien, ¿que querias decirme? - pregunto rapidamente la pelirroja.  
  
_ Veras... puedes pensar que soy un mentiroso, un cinico y todo lo que quieras, lo se, se que no me creeras, pero todo lo que voy a decirte es cierto... Sora, te quiero... nunca he dejado de quererte... y lo de Jun... fue un error, pero no fue mi culpa...  
  
_ Lo se, siempre la culpa es de los demas...  
  
_ Sora... no seas tan dura... estabamos borrachos... ella me perseguia, siempre lo ha hecho desde que decidio dimitir con Yamato... habiamos bebido, no podia controlarla, no sabia lo que hacia... y yo pensaba en ti... pero mi cuerpo no respondia, no tenia fuerzas para librarme de ella... y aparecio Hikari cuando me estaba besando... Sora, creeme que fue asi...  
  
_ No puedo creerte Taichi, ¿como se que esa fue la unica vez? ¿Que no hubo mas? Porque aun no entiendo como dejabas que te tocara incluso delante de mi, como cuando vine por Navidad... no le dijiste nada, pero ella parecia tan convencida de lo que hacia...  
  
_ Sora... no... aquello no me lo esperaba, no sabia como reaccionar... estabas tu... pero ella es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, no podia reaccionar violentamente...  
  
_ Buena excusa Taichi, seras cinico... - respondio la muchacha incorporandose.  
  
_ Espera... por favor... no he terminado aun...  
  
_ ¿Y que mas tienes que decirme? ¿El resto de novias que has tenido mientras he estado fuera? ¿Como pensabas en mi cuando les hacias el amor? No gracias, ahorrate los detalles que no me interesan.  
  
_ Solo estuve con ella!! - grito el muchacho sujetandola del brazo - ... solo con Jun... despues de que me dejaras... despues de aquella llamada... me sentia fatal, Hikari no me hablaba, Takeru tampoco, Daisuke estuvo fuera un tiempo por un viaje del colegio... me sentia solo... asi que tuve un rollo con Jun... despues de lo que paso... estuvimos asi unas semanas, hasta que recapacite y pense en lo que estaba haciendo, que en lugar de luchar por lo que mas queria... me estaba conformando con lo facil... y la deje... porque me di cuenta de que solo te queria a ti y cuando me entere de que salias con Ichijouji...  
  
_ Taichi, por favor, no metas a Ken en esto...  
  
_ Lo siento... de verdad, pero pense que tal vez estaba a tiempo d recuperarte, q le utilizabas a el igual que yo habia utilizado a Jun... y por eso empece a llamarte, a escribirte... pero nunca estabas... comprendia que me odiabas, pero no deje de intentarlo... porque te queria... y te quiero Sora...  
  
_ Taichi, yo nunca utilice a Ken... estaba realmente enamorada d el, y si no hubiera... muerto... - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos - ... jamas habria regresado a Odaiba porque con el era la mujer mas feliz del mundo y mi vida era como un sueño, todo era perfecto...  
  
_ Lo siento Sora... yo no queria hacerte daño asi...  
  
_ yo si que lo siento Taichi, gracias por haberlo intentado... pero las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes... al menos de momento... ni siquiera soy capaz de verte como un amigo...  
  
  
  
En los meses siguientes Sora se arrepintio plenamente de haber mantenido aquella conversacion con Taichi. El muchacho la seguia a todas partes, siempre aparecia cuando hablaba con Hikari o cuando salia de la universidad de Odaiba, llamadas telefonicas, notas en el buzon... Sora se sentia agobiada y no encontraba la forma de hacerle ver a Taichi que jamas podria retomar el pasado. Aquella noche de verano Sora se desperto de pronto, como si una terrible pesadilla hubiese controlado sus sueños, se levanto de la cama y se sento junto a la ventana contemplando las estrellas. sin saber porqué comenzo a llorar una vez mas, y fue en esos momentos cuando tomo la decision.  
  
Serian las cinco de la mañana cuando Sora salio de casa por la ventana del salon. Corrio por las desiertas calles del distrito sin rumbo fijo, intentando buscar una respuesta a la duda que azotaba su corazon. Finalmente, se detuvo junto al rio, observo el brillo de la luna en sus aguas, la luz cargada de alegria que surgia de las aguas... no tenia eleccion, su vida no podia hundirse aun, debia luchar por sus sueños, por conseguir la felicidad perdida y retomar el sentido de su vida. Camino lentamente hasta casa de Hikari, tenia miedo de encontrarse a Taichi alli, de que a esas horas de la madrugada fuera el quien abriera la puerta y la descubriera alli, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y con la maleta en la mano. Permanecio en el porche unos minutos, intentando reunir el valor necesario para alargar su mano hasta el timbre y dejarlo sonar interrumpiendo el silencio de la noche. Se seco las ultimas lagrimas con la manga del jersey y espero ante la puerta hasta que Hikari, abrochandose los botones de la camisa del pijama, salio a recibirla.  
  
  
  
_ ¿Sora? - pregunto confusa la muchacha - ¿Has visto que hora es?  
  
_ Lo siento... creo que llego en mal momento... he interrumpio algo, ¿verdad? - respondio mirando a su amiga que permanecia alli de pie, en ropa interior.  
  
_ No importa... - añadio sonrojandose - ... ven, pasa, seguramente se trate de algo importante...  
  
_ hikari... esta Taichi en casa? - pregunto Sora dirigiendo la mirada hacia las escaleras.  
  
_ No, tranquila... esta pasando la noche en casa de Daisuke... estamos solos ... Takeru y yo... - añadio timidamente.  
  
_ Perfecto... ¿puedes decirle a Takeru que venga? Es importante...  
  
_ Aqui estoy... pero la proxima vez juro que no vives para contarlo, Sora... - bromeo Takeru abrazando a Hikari.  
  
_ Lo siento, de verdad... no tenia ni idea... de que esta noche... bueno, ya sabeis...  
  
_ ¿Y esa maleta? - pregunto la muchacha sorprendida - Vienes a despedirte, ¿verdad?  
  
_ Asi es... Hikari... espero que puedas comprenderlo... la situacion aqui es muy incomoda con Taichi agobiandome a todas horas y Jun estudiando en mi misma facultad... es dificil para mi dejarte aqui otra vez... pero mi corazon me dice que debo regresar...  
  
_ Sora... si es lo que quieres...  
  
_ No te preocupes Hikari... no es un adios definitivo... cuando las cosas se calmen, cuando mi vida vuelva a recuperar la alegria... se que algun dia volvere... se que te hice una promesa y no la rompere... nuestra amistad no acabara aqui Hikari... volvere antes de lo que te imagines...  
  
_ Sora... espero... que todo te vaya bien... te escribire... te llamare... ire a verte si es necesario...  
  
_ Eso no va a poder ser...  
  
_ ¿Que ocurre Sora?  
  
_ Sentaos... hay algo... de lo que quiero... de lo que debo hablaros... especialmente te interesa a ti, Takeru...  
  
_ ¿Que quieres decir? - pregunto sorprendido el muchacho.  
  
_ Vereis... le hice una promesa a alguien de que jamas diria nada d esto... pero sois mis mejores amigos, sois tan especiales y tan importantes para mi que no podia vivir ocultando esto por mas tiempo... - añadio la pelirroja mirando fijamente a Takeru - ... mi compañero en la familia de Nueva York, mi amigo, el que tanto tiempo llevaba intentando algo conmigo... solo intentaba recuperar el pasado... porque el es... Yamato...  
  
_ ¿Yamato? ¿Mi hermano Yamato?  
  
_ El mismo, Takeru... me pidio que no dijera nada, pero... creo que debes saber al menos que esta vivo, que las cosas le van bien y que tienes aun un hermano perdido en algun lugar del mundo... si se entera de esto... me matara... dejara de hablarme... asi que os pido que guardeis el secreto, por favor...  
  
_ Pero Sora...  
  
_ Se que puedo confiar en vosotros y que no me fallareis... pero para evitar que caigais en la tentacion de llamarle... no tendreis el telefono ni la direccion de la nueva familia... lo siento, pero debo hacerlo asi... yo os llamare una vez a la semana...  
  
_ mi hermano sigue vivo... - susurro Takeru - ... no puedo creerlo...  
  
_ algun dia volvera... aun no ha superado tantas dificultades de su pasado, pero se que volvera... Takeru, el nunca se perdonara el daño que te hizo... y si sigue viviendo, aunque sea huyendo de Japon, es porque mantiene la esperanza de encontrarte algun dia... chicos, os prometo que le hare regresar... pero dadme... dadle tiempo...  
  
_ Sora... - añadio Takeru - ... gracias... cuando llegues a Nueva York y le encuentres... echate a sus brazos y abrazale con todas tus fuerzas... de mi parte...  
  
_ Lo hare...  
  
_ ... otra cosa, Sora... - dijo Hikari en voz baja- ... si ves a Miyako... habla con ella y... dile que nunca la odie... que solamente me odie a mi misma por no haber sido capaz de conquistar el corazon del chico al que amaba...  
  
_ Tranquila, se lo dire... - dijo Sora con lagrimas en los ojos - ... y ahora venid aqui los dos y despidamonos como buenos amigos....  
  
La primera semana en Nueva York fue muy dura para Sora. Los recuerdos del pasado volvian a su corazon y no dejaba de pensar en Ken y en sus dias juntos por aquellas calles. Aun era pleno mes de agosto y la mayor parte de sus amigso americanos habian abandonado la residencia para pasar unos dias de vacaciones, por lo que la pelirroja se dedicaba a matar el tiempo sumida en el recuerdo y la tristeza. El primer dia de clase la muchacha caminaba por los jardines de la universidad con Miyako, amargando a su amiga con sus vivencias en Odaiba y las anecdotas de sus antiguos amigos y amores. Sora permanecio toda la mañana distraida, intentando localizar a Yamato entre la multitud, pero llegado mediodia ya habia perdido toda esperanza de encontrarle alli, probablemente habia pedido el traslado a otra universidad que le sacara el recuerdo de su pasado, que le alejara del espiritu de Nueva York.  
  
_ ¿Sora? - susurro una voz a sus espaldas mientras cruzaba la puerta del hotel - ¿De verdad eres tu?  
  
_ Yamato... - respondio la pelirroja- ...pensaba que no...  
  
_ Ven... tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar... ¿Que tal estas? ¿Te ha sentado bien esta temporada en Odaiba?  
  
_ La verdad es que no muy bien... - respondio la muchacha invitandole a su habitacion - ... sentia que tenia que regresar aqui... es donde permanece el recuerdo de lo que mas he querido en esta vida...  
  
_ Pense que no regresarias... no llamabas, no escribias...  
  
_ No podia hacerlo, pasaba demasiado tiempo con Hikari y Takeru... no podia dejar que...  
  
_ Es cierto, perdona... ¿Que tal esta Takeru?  
  
_ Bien, Hikari y el son muy felices juntos, aunque si s hermano le hiciera una simple llamada seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo...  
  
_ No insistas Sora... sabes lo que pienso sobre eso... sabes lo que voy a hacer...  
  
_ Como quieras... yo solo queria... ya sabes... - añadio sentandose en la cama.  
  
_ Tranquila, entiendo lo que quieres decirme, pero aun no es el momento... no se como reaccionaria despues de tanto tiempo... tal vez no quiera saber que aun existo...  
  
_ Creeme que aun conserva esperanzas...  
  
_ Algun dia el destino volvera a unirnos, como ocurrio con nosotros... y con Mimi y Miyako...  
  
_ Ojala algun dia podamos ser los de siempre, todos juntos como cuando eramos niños...  
  
_ Eso jamas podra ser... - añadio friamente mientras observaba como a Sora se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas - ... yo... Sora, lo siento, no queria decir...  
  
_ No te disculpes Yamato, es cierto, es hora de que lo supere... ha pasado casi un año desde que murio... y me sigo comportando como si hubiese sido ayer mismo...  
  
_ Es porque le amabas... tardara en cerrarse esa herida... creeme, pero yo te ayudare en lo que necesites... estoy aqui para ayudarte a recuperar la sonrisa...  
  
_Gracias Yamato... me recuerdas tanto a Ken, siempre supe q eras especial... que si volvia a encontrarte seguirias siendo mi amigo... mi mejor amigo...  
  
_ Sora... - interrumpio acariciando su mejilla - ...no solo te recuerdo a Ken por eso, ¿verdad?  
  
_ ¿Que quieres decir, Yamato? - susurro la pelirroja sonrojandose.  
  
_ No has regresado solo por alejarte de Taichi y por estar mas cerca de tus recuerdos junto a Ken... hay algo mas que no me has contado, pero que lo veo en tus ojos.  
  
_ No... Yamato, eso es todo...  
  
_ No disimules... siempre te he conocido muy bien, cuando eras mi mejor amiga... y cuando eras mi novia... nunca has sabido mentir... esos ojos.. esa mirada... Sora, dime...  
  
_ Es cierto, habia algo que me impulsaba a regresar... sabia que aqui volveria a recuperar mi vida... aqui habia algo que no podia dejar escapar... pero aun no estoy segura de ello, pienso en Ken... y no puedo pensar en nadie mas... no quiero olvidarle aun...  
  
_ Sora... perdoname lo que voy a decirte... pero el no va a volver, por mucho q lo desees es imposible... eres joven, sea hoy sea dentro de 20 años... tendras que rehacer tu vida... tienes que seguir adelante, y no por eso vas a olvidarle... porque la huella que ha dejado Ken en tu corazon jamas podra desaparecer... te aseguro que por muy feliz que seas con otra persona seguiras pensando en el... a Taichi le olvidaras... a mi me olvidaras... pero Ken siempre sera parte de ti...  
  
_ Yamato...  
  
_ Pero yo voy a intentarlo... Sora... - añadio desabrochandose la camisa- ... tengo que intentarlo...  
  
_ Yo...  
  
_shhhh - interrumpio antes de besarla - ... no hace falta que digas nada, solo deja que tu corazon vuele contigo...  
  
Sora sonrio timidamente, confusa, no era capaz de reaccionar ante Yamato, se sentia extraña, su corazon latia con fuerza, no conseguia controlar sus sentimientos. Sentia el calor de Yamato, sus manos recorriendo suavemente su cuerpo bajo su ropa, sus labios rozando su cuello, sus cabellos alborotados sobre su mejilla... como tantas veces antes de desaparecer... Sora se dejo caer sobre la cama, aun revuelta debido a la siesta, la ropa tendida en el suelo, sobre la cama, enredandose entre las frias sabanas que rozaban su cuerpo desnudo. Era la primera vez que ocurria algo asi junto a Yamato, pero Sora no podia negar que aquel recuerdo del pasado habia vuelto a apoderarse de su corazon, aquella relacion nunca estuvo acabada y era hora de recuperarla y dar un paso mas. Al despertar la pelirroja mostraba una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, abrio lentamente los ojos sorprendida por la luz del amanecer y ladeo la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Yamato que la miraban fijamente desprendiendo una luz que hacia años habian perdido. Sora le dedico una sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas. Yamato se incorporo, acaricio su melena pelirroja y la arropo entre sus brazos aun desnudos.  
  
_ ¿Que es lo que te ocurre, Sora? - pregunto besuqueandole la frente.  
  
_ no es nada... Yamato... es solo que... estaba recordando la primera vez que hice el amor con Ken...  
  
_ Sora...  
  
_ Lo siento... de verdad...- respondio apartandose con brusquedad - no se si estoy haciendo lo que debo... pero me recuerdas tanto a el que me confundes... la forma de mirarme al despertar... tus caricias... tus besos... tan similar a como lo hacia el... Yamato, no quiero hacerte daño... aun necesito tiempo, lo siento... siento haber tenido que mencionar a Ken ahora... despues de esto...  
  
_ No te preocupes, Sora... te entiendo... - añadio el rubio abrochandose la camisa - ... si quieres me ire y no volvere a molestarte mas... ha sido por mi culpa... yo te incite a ello...  
  
_ Yamato... no es eso... no quiero perderte... pero no puedo olvidar un amor tan profundo de la noche a la mañana... es cierto que ha pasado casi un año... pero aun no lo he superado... perdoname, pero aun no puedo amar sinceramente a nadie...  
  
_ No me importa... no me importa si piensas en el, no me importa si aun le ves en tus sueños y no me importaria si nunca llegaras a amarme tanto como a el... yo solo quiero verte sonreir, quiero verte comoa noche, como la misma Sora de la que me enamore... no quiero perderte Sora...  
  
_ No lo haras... - susurro la pelirroja aun con lagrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba al rubio - ... esta vez no...  
  
_ Sora...  
  
_ Shhhhhh - interrumpio la muchacha - ya lo sabes... no hace falta que digas nada, solo deja volar tu corazon...  
  
_ Sora...  
  
_ Hasta siempre Ken... - dijo Sora para si misma mientras observaba su foto colocada en la mesilla - ...siempre seras parte de mi corazon aunq ahora mas que nunca llevemos VIDAS PARALELAS.  
  
  
  
_ . · ~ FIN ~ · . _  
  
  
  
NOTAS (again): De nuevo, lo siento mucho, siento haber tardado tanto en terminar el fic, la idea la tenia desde hace meses, pero no encontraba ni tiempo ni inspiracion. Lo dicho, q aki dejo terminao este fic y q pronto retomare los otros^^. ¿Algo mas? Poz eso, q dedico este fic a Reena (wapa!!!! gracias x haber awantao mis paranoias sobre el fic, siempre seras mi mejor amiga loka-chan!!!), a mi fuente de isnpiracion para terminarlo (supongo q si lo lee lo pillara^^) y weno, ya os lo dedico a todos los q os e tenido esperando a este ultimo capitulo. XDDDD. Nos leemos mu pronto en ff.net!!! Hasta la proxima digimaniacos!!!!!!! Besos: _.·~ZeLLaS~·._ 


End file.
